Esperandote para siempre
by kotte-potter
Summary: El mismo dia que Ron decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Hermione, ella le da una terrible noticia que hara posponer la declaración. Ginny y Harry, son muy buenos amigos pero...que se esconde tras esa amistad?
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic…espero que este les guste como tambien les gusto el otro…espero que me dejen muchos rewies…ya nos estamos viendo.

**ESPERÁNDOTE PARA SIEMPRE**

**Repentino cambio de planes **

-¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto sorprendida mirando al pelirrojo que se sentaba junto a ella.

-Este es mi jardín, ¿puedo sentarme verdad?- pregunto divertido

-Si no quieres que este en tu jardín solo tiene que decírmelo Ronald- respondió la castaña, con el cejo fruncido, mientras se ponía de pie.

-No, Hermione, por favor no te enojes, ¿Por qué te enojas por todo?- le pregunto tomándole una de sus manos, para detenerla. Hermione miro la mano de Ron rodeando la suya, luego subió sus ojos y se encontró con otros de un color azul tan intenso, que la hicieron estremecerse.

-Yo no me enojo por todo, solo me enojo cuando dices cosas estupidas como la que acababas de decir- respondió safandose del contacto.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Hermione?-pregunto sentándose en el césped y volteando a ver el pequeño estanque que estaba en el Jardín de la madriguera

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto intrigada

-Peleamos todo el tiempo, ¿Qué vamos hacer para no volver loco a Harry?- pregunto divertido, haciendo sonreír también a Hermione.

-Tu eres el que pelea conmigo- lo contradijo Hermione, mientras se sentaba nuevamente junto a el.

-¿Yo?- pregunto para luego soltar una carcajada, mientras Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Ron?- pregunto nuevamente, sin saber porque Ron la hacia sentirse tan nerviosa.

-Tu eres la que siempre esta criticándome, juzgándome, tu eres la que siempre encuentra todo lo malo en mi-respondió Ron volteando a verla, y mirándola fijamente teniendo que apartar la mirada para no sonrojarse

-¡Lo hago por tu bien!-dijo subiendo un poco el tono de la voz

-¿Por mi bien?-pregunto para luego soltar una carcajada sarcástica.

-Si, por tu bien, porque me preocupo por ti y quiero que seas mejor de lo que ya eres-agrego rápidamente para no echar a perder todo, ¡porque Ron siempre lograba provocarla!…

-Me gusta- interrumpió el silencio el pelirrojo

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida

-Me gusta pelear contigo, porque se que soy el único que logra que te pongas así de enfadada-respondió sonriendo-Además te ves linda cuando te enojas-agrego sonriendo.

-Tonto- murmuro, mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su cara, sin saber bien porque.

-Todavía no respondes mi pregunta, ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué te pasa?-volvió a preguntarle.

-Así ¿Cómo?

-Distraída, y como…triste

-No estoy lista para decírtelo, Ron- respondió con la voz apagada

-Entonces hay algo-susurro mas para si mismo

-Ron, yo necesito decirte algo muy importante, pero no se si pueda hacerlo ahora-agrego mirando a su amigo que la escuchaba con atención.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, dándose el espacio que cada uno necesitaba, para poder decir lo que tenían que decir.

-Me voy- dijo de repente la castaña, sin dejar de mirar el estanque.

-Puedes decirle a Ginny que me traiga la chaqueta, empieza a ser un poco de frió, y quiero estar un poco mas acá afuera- le pregunto, volteando a mirarla.

-No, Ron, no me voy a dentro de la casa- le aclaro, mirándolo- Además para que crees que existe la magia-agrego mirándolo desafiante

-¿A no?- pregunto confundido, haciendo caso omiso al ultimo comentario de su amiga

-No, yo me voy…pero me voy a Estados Unidos, me dieron una beca para perfeccionar la carrera de medimagia, me voy a Estados Unidos por un año, Ron…

-¿Qué?- exclamo sorprendido

-Tú mismo, hace cinco minutos dijiste que podíamos hacer para no pelear mas, pues ahí tienes la solución- respondió la castaña, poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que Ron se levantaba con ella.

-¡Pero no irte a otro país!- le grito, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, y su idea de declararle su sentimientos se iba al tarro de la basura.

-Ron, nos peleamos al menos una docena de veces al mes, no pensé que te iba a sorprender tanto, Harry lo entendió muy bien- le explico, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casa.

-¿Harry lo sabe?- dijo deteniéndose- Maldito traidor- agrego luego

-Yo le dije que no te dijera nada, ¿Por qué te pones así Ron? Ahora podrán vivir sin que los obligue a estudiar o te critique o juzgue o encuentre todo lo malo en ti-Respondió utilizando las mismas palabras que le había dicho Ron.

-Hermione…no te puedes ir- le pidió, tomándola por los hombros

-Ron, esta es una oportunidad única, no puedo desperdiciarla, además me voy en dos días.

-¿Y YO? ¿QUE PASA CONMIGO?- le grito desesperado

-Que…que…-trato de decir Hermione confundida

-Digo...que pasa con nosotros, Ginny y Harry…tu familia- trato de arreglar un poco mas calmado

-Ellos ya lo saben Ron y me apoyan, por eso no quería decírtelo sabia que reaccionarias así, siempre me quieres a tu lado ¿cierto? ¿Quieres que me ande arrastrando tras el famoso Ronald Weasley?- lo encaro furiosa

-Hermione yo nunca…

-¿Tu pensabas en mi cuando viajabas todos los meses por el Quidditch?- pregunto mientras trataba de regular su respiración ya que estaba muy agitada

-Pero ese es mi trabajo-respondió abatido

-Este también es mi trabajo, Ron, tú eres mi amigo y me hubiera gustado que me apoyaras- respondió, mirando como si lo más interesante del mundo fuera el césped que había bajo sus pies.

-Hermione…lo siento, yo…no puedes dejarnos-exclamo volviendo a sonar desesperado

-¿Qué parte de me voy, no entendiste ah, Ron?-pregunto sarcástica-Ni tu ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, por favor Ron, pensé que me apoyarías

-No puedo apoyarte cuando estas apunto de cometer una ¡locura!-exclamo gritando

-¡Locura!, ¿Qué es locura para ti, Ronald? ¿Qué me vaya del país por un año para estudiar la carrera que me apasiona?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos, y conteniéndose las ganas de llorar.

-Hermione…

-Ron, no me hagas esto, no me hagas irme estando enojada contigo-agrego poniéndose frente a el, tomándole las manos.

-Lo siento-respondió sinceramente-Lo siento-dijo nuevamente abrazándola y oliendo quizás por ultima vez su aroma-¿Cuándo me dijiste que te vas?-pregunto como si otra persona hablara por el, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Pasado mañana, ¿iras a dejarme al aeropuerto?- le pregunto mientras entraban a la casa.

-¿Al que?

-Al aeropuerto- respondió rodando los ojos- Me iré en la forma muggle, por avión- le explico como si Ron fuera un niño pequeño.

-¿Le dijiste?- pregunto Ginny al verlos entrar en la sala

-Si- le contesto Hermione, sentándose junto a ella

-¿No te sorprendió que hiciéramos una cena con toda la familia Ron, en un día que no fuera domingo?- le pregunto Harry quien entraba a la sala junto a Fred y George.

-Es la despedida de Hermione- le informo Fred

-¿Cómo no te fijaste Ronnie?- se burlo George.

-Yo…voy a estar arriba- informo haciendo caso omiso de las burlas y bromas de los gemelos.

-Si que lo tomo bien- dijo sarcástico George, al tiempo que unos pequeños pelirrojos de alrededor de cinco años entraban en la sala.

-Papi…- lo llamo uno de los niños llamado Ryan-¿Puedo ir a golpear a unos cuantos gnomos, en el jardín?-pregunto inocentemente

-Claro, Ryan- lo autorizo George

-¿Y yo?- pregunto el otro niño, mirando a Fred

-Tú también puedes ir, Alex- le dijo su padre.

-Qué ejemplos le dan a mis sobrinos- se burlo Ginny, levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina donde se encontraban los demás.

-Yo voy a ir a ver que le pasa a Ronnie- informo riendo Harry

-Eso que le pasa a Ronnie, tiene nombre y apellido…- dijo George

-Hermione Granger- Completo Fred, viendo que Hermione se había retirado a la cocina con Ginny.

-Ron…-dijo tímidamente abriendo la puerta de la antigua habitación de Ron

-¿Cómo no me dijiste?- le pregunto furioso-¿Cómo aceptaste esta locura? ¿Cómo no lograste converserla para que se quedara?- agrego esperando la respuesta de su amigo, quien lo miraba calmadamente sentado en una de las camas, mientras el se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, visiblemente nervioso e irritado.

-Tu sabes como es Hermione, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay nadie que la detenga- explico como si eso fuera lo mas lógico del mundo-Además creo que es una excelente oportunidad, en Estados Unidos…o es una pésima idea-cambio su discurso al ver que Ron lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados que echaban chispas de los furioso que estaba.

-No puede irse Harry, no justo ahora- dijo mientras se recostaba en la otra cama.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo…justo hoy, le iba a decir lo que siento por ella

-Ron…-trato de decir Harry, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-¿Cómo te sentirías si Ginny, te dijera de un día para otro que se va del país por un año?- le pregunto indignado

-Yo y Ginny no somos nada- respondió nervioso- Ron, ya no puedes hacer nada, pero si de verdad la quieres creo que deberás conformarte con esperarla- agrego, caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Y si ella no me espera a mi? ¿Y si ella conoce a alguien en Estados Unidos?

-Ron, Hermione no tiene ni idea de lo que tu sientes por ella, ¿Cómo esperas que te espere?- pregunto haciendo que Ron pusiera una mueca de horror en su cara- Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, te quedan dos días para declararte- agrego rápidamente y saliendo de la habitación antes de que a Ron se le ocurriera lanzarle algo.

-¿Cómo esta el estupido de mi hermano?- pregunto Ginny, quien pasaba por fuera de la habitación del pelirrojo.

-Esta mas… ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto al notar que Ginny estaba toda cubierta de tierra y el pelo enmarañado.

-Los pequeños monstruos de mis sobrinos me tiraron un Gnomo, que estaba todo cubierto de barro y empezó a tirarme el pelo- contó mientras en su cabeza dibujaba un plan para vengarse de Fred y George.

-Ja, ja, ja… ¿me imagino que fue idea de sus padres?- pregunto entre risas

-No te rías de mi Potter- respondió aunque ella también reía-Claro que fue idea de mis hermosos hermanitos…los voy a matar

-Yo los voy a ir a felicitar- dijo mientras corría escaleras abajo antes de que una avalancha pelirroja se le tirara encima.

-Después sufrirás las consecuencias, no serás mas el niño que vivio´´- le grito Ginny mientras Harry reía entrando a la cocina.

-Harry, querido, ¿Por qué no ayudas a Fred y George a poner la mesa en el jardín?- le pregunto la señora Weasley al verlo entrar.

-¿Pero porque no usan magia?- pregunto mirando hacia el jardín viendo a los gemelos cargar lo que se veía una pesada mesa.

-Yo se la quite a Fred- dijo Angelina, mostrando una varita

-Y yo se la quite a George- dijo Verity, ambas esposas de los gemelos

-No dejaban de molestar- término por explicar la señora Weasley, mientras revolvía una olla.

-¿Harry? ¿Y Ron?-pregunto preocupada Hermione

-Ya esta por bajar- respondió mientras salía hacia el jardín, ayudando a Fred y George que ya estaban sudando por el esfuerzo echo.

-Bueno, todos a la mesa- dijo enérgicamente el señor Weasley, todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al jardín, George estaba sentado con su hijo en las rodillas, mientras Angelina conversaba animadamente con Verity quien tenia a Ryan en su regazo, El señor Weasley hablaba muy interesado con Bill, y Fleur, quien lucia una panza de unos cinco meses limpiaba la cara de su hija de cinco años que estaba sentada a su lado, ya que estaba cubierta de chocolate, La señora Weasley hacia reír con alguna de sus historias a, Ginny y Hermione que estaban sentadas a sus lados, mientras sus padres conversaban con Fred y Harry, en cambio Ron estaba silencioso y pensativo.

-Ronnie…-le decía uno de los gemelos, pasándole la mano frente a la cara

-No me digas Ronnie-contesto irritado

-Alguien esta de mal humor-bromeo Fred, volteando a ver a Harry que reía divertido

-¿Qué pasa, Ronnie?-pregunto Fred

-¿Estas triste porque Hermione se va?-agrego George

-Eso no les interesa, mejor cuiden a sus hijos o algunos de esos Gnomos se los van a comer-agrego apuntando un poco mas allá, donde Ryan y Alex, corrían en círculos, mientras unos veinte gnomos los perseguían.

-Naa-respondió Fred, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano

-Se saben cuidar bien-agrego George.

-Pero…-se levanto de asiento y camino hacia sus sobrinos, con un simple hechizo hizo desaparecer a los gnomos haciendo que los niños pararan de correr y les sonrieran agradecidos, volvió a la mesa, en donde todos los miraban..

-¿Qué?

-Eres tan bueno, Ronnie-se burlo Fred, haciendo reír a todos.

Media hora después los únicos que quedaban en la mesa eran Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny, sumidos en un profundo silencio que fue cortado por Harry.

-¿a que hora te vas Hermione?

-A las once-respondió distraídamente

-Mmm

-Bueno Harry ¿Vamos?- pregunto Hermione levantándose y mirando a su amigo

-Quedemosnos un ratito mas, ¿si?- pregunto con cara de inocente Harry, juntando sus manos en posición de suplica.

-Tu puedes quedarte si quieres, pero yo estoy cansada, necesito dormir- dijo caminando hacia la casa.

-Nosotros también nos vamos- se levanto de la mesa Ron, dando un suspiro

-Yo, me quedo a ayudarle a mamá, nos vemos en casa Ron- le dijo su hermana, mientras hacia levitar los platos hacia la cocina.

-Esta bi-en- dijo dando un bostezo.

-Yo te ayudo, Ginny- se ofreció Harry- No tengo nada de sueño- agrego sonriente.

-Si quieres- respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ginny, ¿nunca te preguntaste porque no volvimos después que derrotamos a Voldemort?- pregunto Harry, la pregunta que había querido hacer hace años.

-Será porque tú estuviste un mes en el hospital, y luego te pusiste a estudiar, y yo estaba en Howarts y cuando Salí de Howarts tú estabas de novio, con Cho, nuevamente- respondió rápidamente, sin dejar de hacer levitar los platos.

-Ah…bueno si…solo que nunca hablamos el tema- dijo caminando hacia la cocina, al ver que Ginny caminaba hacía allá.

-Es mejor así, ¿cierto?, ahora somos amigos, buenos amigos- le dijo volteando a mirarlo.

-Claro…bueno, entonces nos vemos en el aeropuerto para despedir a Hermione- dijo despidiéndose de ella, con un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, en el eaorpuerto- dijo sonriéndole, haciendo que Harry, sonriera con ella

-Adiós Ginny- dijo, cerrando la puerta de la madriguera.

-Adiós Harry- dijo con un suspiro, viéndolo desaparecer unos metros más allá.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- pregunto Harry al ver como la castaña estaba tendida en el sofá y lloraba a mares.

-No quiero irme-logro decir entre los sollozos

-Pero entonces no te vayas-le propuso Harry sentándose a su lado

-No puedo es una oportunidad única, no puedo desaprovecharla-respondió mientras se largaba a llorar de nuevo

-Pero Hermione…-la trato de tranquilizar mientras la abrazaba.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho, no me olviden ¿si?-le pregunto abrazando a su amigo fuertemente.

-Nunca, Hermione, nunca-respondió Harry.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos y sintió un peso extra encima de el, y una nublada cabellera castaña le impedía la visión, se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá…

-Hermione-la llamo, despertándola-Tenemos que ir a almorzar con Ron y Ginny ¿recuerdas?-le pregunto viendo como Hermione se sentaba en el sofá totalmente desorientada.

-Si, claro, me ducho y nos vamos-respondió la castaña poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su habitación, mientras Harry caminaba hacia la suya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué les parece?...creo que es una buena idea de que Harry y Ginny hayan terminado en buenas relaciones y se lleven asi de bien…aunque las cosas estan apunto de cambiar…

Los espero en el proximo capitulo…Adios.


	2. Despedidas

_Aqui esta el segundo capitulo...este fic va a ser un poco más corto, porque los años pasan rapidamente, este es un capitulo de transición, asi que espero que les guste._

**_DESPEDIDAS_**

-Era hora que llegaran-les dijo a modo de saludo Ginny, quien ya estaba sentada en las tres escobas junto a su hermano.

-Buenos días, para ti también Ginebra-respondió sarcástico Harry

-¿Comemos? Me muero de hambre-exclamo Ron haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Pasaron una tarde muy alegre, disfrutando de esa ultima tarde juntos, deseando que nunca llegara a su fin, después de comer en las tres escobas, caminaron por el pueblo recordando los momentos vividos ahí cuando estaban en el colegio. Hermione y Ron, hacían sonrojarse a Ginny y Harry, recordándoles cuando eran novios…mientras ellos les recordaban como se morían de los celos del otro. Ron tenia un nudo en la garganta, por fuera se veia feliz, participaba de las bromas, se reía y actuaba como si nada pasara, como si solo fuera otra tarde más, pero por dentro estaba confundido, nervioso, enojado, y triste, todo a la vez. Sabía que no tenía el valor suficiente para confesarle todo lo que tenía guardado en su corazón a Hermione, menos ahora que ella en pocas horas más se marchaba por un año, pero por otro lado, no podía seguir guardándose lo que quería decir hace años.

-¡Ron¡Ron!- lo llamó Harry, haciendo que volviera en si

-¿Qué¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido

-La señorita esta hablándote-respondió Hermione con la voz fría, apuntando a un muchacha que había tras Ron, el se volteo y vio una rubia despampanante parada frente a el, extendiendo un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, en dirección a el

-¿Un autógrafo?-pregunto con su sonrisa galante, haciendo bufar a Ginny y Hermione

-Si, no fuera mucha la molestia-respondió sensualmente la rubia

-¿A nombre de quien?-volvió a preguntar

-Kate-dijo por toda respuesta, Ron garabateo un saludo en el pedazo de pergamino, volviéndoselo a entregar a su dueña.

-Que tengas buen día Kate-le dijo sonriendo

-Lo mismo para ti-se despidió dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, para luego voltearse y seguir caminando. Ron se volteo a ver a sus amigos, Ginny lo miraba furiosa igual que Hermione y Harry lo miraba divertido.

-¿Y tu¿Qué encuentras tan divertido, eh, Potter?- lo encaro Ginny, golpeándolo en la nuca.

-¡Ginny!- la regaño el moreno, sobandose al parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Por si no se habían dado cuenta, es nuestro ultimo día con nuestra amiga, aquí presente, no queremos malgastarlo firmando autógrafos ¿cierto?-pregunto poniendo una sonrisa falsa, la pelirroja.

-Que yo sepa nadie te ha pedido un autógrafo a ti-respondió Harry, caminando junto a Ron, riendo por lo bajo.

-Que yo sepa a ti tampoco-respondió de vuelta Ginny furiosa.

-Por favor no peleen ¿si?-les recomendó Hermione-¿Qué les parece si vamos a Honeydukes?-agrego, sonriendo

-Hermione, me has leído el pensamiento-respondió Ron, tomando de la mano a la castaña y arrastrándola a la tienda de dulces.

Hermione se despertó muy temprano esa mañana, llego a la cocina del departamento y encontró a Ginny, Ron y Harry preparando el desayuno, todos en pijama…

-¿Qué hacen acá?-pregunto sorprendida, mirando a sus amigos, sintiendo como una gran tristeza la inundaba.

-¿No creías que no pasaríamos tus ultimas horas contigo?-pregunto abrazándola Ginny, quien tenia la voz quebrada, lo cual sorprendió a Hermione, porque Ginny nunca lloraba.

-Lo dices como si me estuviera muriendo-respondió separándose de ella, sonriendo.

-No lo digas ni en broma, si tu te mueres yo me muero contigo-dijo Ron, sonrojándose, al procesar lo que se le había escapado.

-Bueno-interrumpió el incomodo silencio Harry-¿Desayunamos?

Se sentaron a desayunar en silencio, silencio al cual nadie parecía molestar, porque de verdad lo necesitaban, solo disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos, de sus hermanos…Ron miraba fijamente a Hermione, queriendo grabar cada centímetro de su cara en su memoria. Harry miraba ocasionalmente a Ginny y a Hermione, a su hermana, la iba a extrañar tanto. Ginny estaba concentrada comiendo su desayuno, pero ocasionalmente miraba a su amiga, ella la conocía bien, y aunque la veia, comiendo, mirando disimuladamente a Ron, sabia que por dentro estaba destrozada, al igual que ella, que aunque le costara admitir, tenia unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

Después del desayuno, se fueron al aeropuerto, Ron y Ginny, miraban asombrados el inmenso lugar, con la boca abierta observaban a las miles de personas que iban y venían. Faltaban diez minutos para la once, Hermione se paro frente a sus amigos, observando a cada uno muy bien, grabándolos en su mente.

-Bueno…-trato de decir, con la voz quebrada

-¡Hermione!-exclamo Ginny, abalanzándose sobre su amiga, mientras sentía como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas-Te voy a extrañar mucho, por favor escríbenos, y no nos olvides¿si?-logro decir entre los sollozos, separándose de su amiga, quien asentía con la cabeza, para luego abrazar a su hermano.

-Herms-la llamo Harry, con los brazos abiertos, a lo que Hermione respondió abrazándose a el-Te quiero mucho, amiga, te voy a extrañar-articulo, mientras sentía como sus ojos se nublaban.

-Hermione…-trato de decir Ron, antes que la castaña se abalanzara a sus brazos, Ron la abrazo contra el y acaricio su pelo, hundió su cara en la cabellera de su amiga y luego se separo de ella- Te quiero Hermione, por favor regresa pronto-le dijo, secándose las lagrimas que se le habían escapado.

-Se los prometo-les dijo la castaña, en el momento que escuchaban como llamaban a abordar su vuelo-Chicos, adiós, los quiero mucho-se despidió volteando a caminar hacia su destino.

Ron, Harry y Ginny, se fueron a la casa de los pelirrojos, se sentaron en el sofá, cada uno con una cerveza de mantequilla en las manos, todo en silencio, Harry y Ron se sentaron en sus sillones favoritos y Ginny frente a ellos, sintiendo un vació en el lugar que comúnmente se sentaba la castaña. Harry miraba como hipnotizado su cerveza como si eso fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, en cambio Ron tenia la mirada perdida en ningún punto fijo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto de repente- ¿Por qué la deje ir?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez poniéndose de pie.

-Ron…-trato de tranquilizarlo Ginny

-Tengo que detenerla, tengo que decirle que la amo.

-Creo que es muy tarde, Ronald-lo regaño Ginny- No voy a permitir que arruines el futuro de Hermione, ella merece ser feliz, no puede estar esperando por ti por siempre

-Pero…yo la amo

-Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta ¿cierto?- pregunto sarcástica

-Ron, Ginny tiene razón, tienes que dejarla ir, Hermione desea mas que nada en el mundo se medimaga-le explico Harry

-¿Pero y que pasa conmigo?-pegunto sentándose nuevamente en el sofá.

-Tu mañana te vas a Roma a jugar Quidicht, allá conocerás una de tus admiradoras y te olvidaras de Hermione- le respondió enojada Ginny- ¿Puedes pensar alguna ves en alguien aparte de ti mismo? No se como puedes ser tan egoísta-agrego levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al segundo piso donde estaba su habitación.

-Es mejor que dejes las cosas como están, Ron- le recomendó Harry- Si verdaderamente la amas, cuando ella vuelva puedes confesarle tus sentimientos, estoy seguro que ella te corresponde- lo animo el ojiverde

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto esperanzado.

-Claro que si-respondió sonriendo-Ahora tengo que preparar mi equipaje para mañana, nos vamos a las tres, me voy a despedir de Ginny- le informo a su amigo mientras subía las escaleras, seguido por Ron quien subía a su habitación, a preparar su equipaje.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto abriendo la puerta

-Ya estas adentro-respondió Ginny, secándose con la manga las lagrimas.

-Me venia a despedir, mañanas vamos a...

-Ya lo se mi hermano juega en el mismo equipo que tu ¿recuerdas?-pregunto divertida.

-Si, lo se- respondió Harry avergonzado- Nos vemos Ginny- se despidió, saliendo de la habitación

-¡Harry!- Lo llamo la pelirroja, haciendo que el moreno volteara-Lo siento, estoy un poco irritable, cono todo lo de Hermione…-explico-Que les vaya bien, mucha suerte-agrego mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias, Ginny-respondió sinceramente separándose de ella- Adiós- dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

Harry se apareció fuera de una linda casa, golpeo la puerta y le abrió una muchacha con le pelo de un color rosa chicle…

-¡Harry!-lo saludo efusivamente Tonks-¿Cómo estas? Pasa, pasa-agrego. Harry entro a la acogedora sala de la casa, mientras en una un corralito, un bebe de aproximadamente dos años jugaba divertido-¡REMUS, HARRY ESTA AQUÍ!- grito, llamando a su esposo.

-¿Cómo estas, Jhonnie?-pregunto tomando en brazos, al niño que lo miraba sonriendo.

-Tío-dijo, examinándole la cara con sus manitos, haciendo reír a Harry.

-Harry¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Remus Lupin entrando en la habitación, se veia bien, lucia más joven y ya no ocupaba esas túnicas viejas y raídas, ahora era inmensamente feliz...

-Bien, tío gracias-respondió abrazando a su tío-Veo que Jhon, esta mas grande que nunca-dijo mirando a sus tíos que estaban sentados frente al el, mientras Remus tenia a el bebe en el regazo.

-Si…nos tienes abandonado Harry, hace mas de un mes que no venias-lo regaño Remus.

-Acabo de llegar de un partido, y con todo esto del viaje de Hermione…-trato de explicar.

-¿Cómo están todos por allá?-pregunto Tonks

-Bien, todos bien, aunque no se si Ron estará muy bien después de que Hermione se fue-respondió divertido, haciendo sonreír a la pareja.

-He escuchado que mañana los Chudley Cannons van a Roma-pregunto Remus

-Si, me venia a despedir…

-Claro, con un día de anticipación-lo regaño cariñosamente Remus

-Lo siento tío, de verdad-se disculpo-Bueno, solo venia a despedirme, nos veremos en un mes, cuando el campeonato acabe-agrego poniéndose de pie

-Mucha suerte, Harry-le deseo Tonks, mientras lo abrazaba, Harry beso en la frente a Jhon, y junto a Remus se dirigió a la puerta.

-Escríbenos, mucha suerte, hijo-lo despidió Remus, abrazándolo.

-Gracias, tío, nos vemos-se despidió el moreno, desapareciéndose en el jardín, para luego aparecer en su solitario departamento, suspiro resignado y se fue a su habitación a hacer su equipaje.

Estuvo empacando por media hora, cuando se dirigió a su escritorio, había una foto de el, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, que se habían sacado en el jardín de la madriguera, se veia como Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban posando para la foto cuando la pelirroja llegaba los botaba al piso y se tiraba encima de ellos, haciéndolos reír, la otra de sus padres, mientras bailaban y se abrazaban sonriendo. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar¡Pero que le pasaba¡Porque estaba tan sensible!, se regaño a si mismo, se sentó en el borde la cama, con las manos cubriéndose el rostro, tratando de respirar calmadamente, se puso de pie de un salto, agarro su abrigo muggle, salio afuera de su departamento y desapareció.

Se apareció en la entrada del pueblo, camino por cerca de cinco minutos antes de llegar a la plaza, luego se dirigió al cementerio, caminando entre las numerosas tumbas que hay se encontraban y llego a unas que relucían, entre las demás ya que era casi la única que tenia flores frescas, se sentó en un banco que había puesto ahí, no sabia porque se sentía tan en paz junto al mausoleo de sus padres, pero era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, necesitaba estar en paz, tranquilo, sin la prensa acosándolo, sin nadie mas que sus padres, estuvo cerca de diez minutos en silencio solo contemplando las blancas tumbas, cuando sintió que alguien llegaba a su lado, se puso de pie rápidamente y con un ágil movimiento saco a su varita apuntando a la persona que había llegado a su lado.

-Tranquilo, Harry soy yo-dijo una voz femenina

-¿Ginny¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto guardando su varita

-¿Qué haces tu acá?-pregunto de vuelta la pelirroja

-Es la tumba de mis padres, puedo venir a verlos ¿cierto?-pregunto sarcástico

-No pensé que mi presencia molestaba al señor Potter-respondió Ginny furiosa

-Lo menos que necesito en este momento es tu simpatía, Ginny-respondió con el entrecejo fruncido

-Bueno, este es un lugar público, puedo estar aquí si quiero

-¿Pero que haces acá?-volvió a preguntar el moreno, mucho mas tranquilo y sentándose nuevamente en el banco.

-Te vas a reír de mi o te vas a enojar-respondió Ginny sentándose junto a el.

-No…-dijo por toda respuesta

-No se porque pero cuando estoy preocupada o cuando necesito estar en paz, vengo y me siento aquí, puedo estar horas, hasta a veces le pregunto a tus padres porque a veces eres tan irritable, ellos me dicen que no tienen ni idea-contesto sonriendo, contagiando a Harry, que la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Y porque estas aquí, estas preocupada o necesitas estar en paz?

-Preocupada, siempre cuando se van de viaje me preocupo, y siempre vengo acá y les pido a tus padres que los cuiden a ti y a Ron-respondió mirando fijamente donde se veían los nombres de Lily y James Potter´´.

-Yo…-Harry no sabia que decir, esta tan conmovido por las palabras de la pelirroja, que solamente la abrazo, sintió como Ginny lo abrazaba de vuelta, y le acariciaba el pelo.

-Gracias, Ginny-susurro, separándose de ella

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida.

-Por todo-respondió para después quedarse en silencio, solo contemplando las tumbas de las personas que tanto falta le habían hecho.

-¡HARRY!-escucho como alguien a quien ya conocía perfectamente, gritaba su nombre, se tapo la cara con una almohada, para luego sentir como Ron se la sacaba de la cara y con su cara de mas enfado le dijo-Estamos mas que atrasados por tu culpa, idiota-lo regaño, mientras los destapaba, para que se levantara más rápido-En cinco minutos tenemos que estar en la el estadio de Quidditch para tomar el traslador-lo apuro. Harry se levanto de un salto, había llegado muy tarde, se habían quedado por lo menos hasta las dos de la mañana, en el cementerio, hablando de cualquier cosa, cosa que lo llevo a asegurar que Ginny era la muchacha más sorprendente que jamás había conocido.

-¿Por qué no me viniste a despertar antes?- le pregunto mientras se terminaba de vestir con la misma ropa del día anterior, y se metía al baño a lavarse los dientes.

-Porque alguien, me dijo que nos íbamos a encontrar en mi casa, y como vi que no llegabas te vine a buscar, ni siquiera Ginny se levanto temprano hoy-agrego el pelirrojo, apurando a su amigo.

Ron salio del departamento estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando recordó algo

-Espera Ron-lo llamo, Harry fue corriendo a su habitación y tomo los dos marcos de fotos que había sobre su escritorio, salio afuera y luego junto a su mejor amigo desapareció.

Estaba nervioso, era la final del campeonato y si ganaban los Chudley Cannons iban a ser el equipo que mas campeonatos había ganado en su historia, ya que desde que Harry y Ron habían llegado al equipo, este no había perdido ningún campeonato, aunque llevaba años jugando, se sentía nervioso, al igual que el resto de sus compañero, miro a su amigo quien estaba atento escuchando los que el capitán les decía.

-Vamos a ganar, estoy seguro-termino por decir el capitán- Mucha suerte.

Salieron al campo de juego, Harry monto en su escoba, y rodeo el campo de Quidditch por arriba para ver si divisaba la snitch, a los cinco minutos la vio…pero decidió que todavía no era tiempo de atraparla, Ron estaba jugando su mejor partido, no había dejado pasar ninguna Quaffle, y el no perdía de vista a la Snitch, cuando llevaban doscientos puntos agarro la pequeña esfera dorada, haciendo que todo el equipo se abalanzara hacia el para felicitarlo. Bajaron al campo, cuando sintió como una Bludger lo golpeaba el brazo, fracturándole la muñeca, no, no otra vez a un hospital-murmuro mientras veia como Ron se acercaba a el preocupado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno ¿como esta?...en el proximo capitulo Ron recibira una gran sorpresa, al igual que todos...dejenme Reviews ¿si?...nos vemos pronto_


	3. Nuevos Problemas

_¿Cómo estan?, ojala les este gustando el fic, a mi me parece que me quedo genial, jajaja, aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, donde las cosas se complican aún más…les recuerdo que todo este mundo y personajes son de la fantástica de Rowling y solo algunas cosillas me pertenecen…_

**Nuevos Problemas**

-Hayyyy- grito de dolor el pelirrojo al bajar las escaleras, para ir a desayunar.

-¿Podrías ser mas ordenada?- pregunto mirando a su hermana, quien bajaba las escaleras, todavía en pijama, y con el pelo alborotado.-Es segunda vez esta semana, que me tropiezo con uno de tus zapatos- le dijo mostrando uno de los tacones de Ginny, que estaban al final de la escaleras.

-Tu, podrías fijarte por donde caminas- respondió la pelirroja, entrando a la cocina, se sentaron en la mesa y desayunaron en silencio, solo se escuchaban los sonidos de las tostadas la ser mordidas, ya había pasado el año desde que Hermione se había ido del país, estaban en esperando que en cualquiera de esos días la castaña regresara, la extrañaban mucho y aunque les escribía un vez por semana, de verdad estaban esperándola con ansias, por eso que Ron estaba más irritable que nunca, porque no sabia con certeza cuando Hermione llegaría.

-Chicos, que bueno que los encuentro- interrumpió el silencio Harry, quien estaba tratando de regular su reparación.

-Nadie te enseño a golpear, Potter- lo saludo Ginny, ya que había saltado del susto, cuando Harry entro a la cocina tan abruptamente.

-Buenos días, para ti también Ginevra- respondió sarcástico-Necesito que me escuchen-agrego cambiando la cara a una de preocupación, a Ron no le iba a gustar nada…

-No puedo-dijo Ginny, levantándose de la mesa-Tengo trabajo que hacer ¿sabes?-agrego caminando hacia la sala, Harry se interpuso deteniéndole el paso

-Por favor, no me dejes solo con Ron-le dijo en un susurro-Se va a volver loco-agrego mirándola suplicante

-¿Pero que…

-Solo siéntate Ginny y escuchemos lo que Harry nos tenga que decir-la interrumpió Ron, ganándose una mirada ofendida de su hermana. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa y esperaron que Harry empezara a hablar

-¿Bueno, nos vas a decir o no?-lo apuro Ginny, al ver que Harry sacaba una carta de su bolsillo.

-Si, claro…pero tengo que recordarte Ron, que todos te queremos mucho y que son solo tres años mas-dijo mirando a su amigo

-¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?-pregunto confundido, mirando alternativamente a Ginny y a Harry.

-Hoy llego una carta de Hermione…

-¿Si? ¿Qué dice?-pregunto sonriendo el pelirrojo

-Por favor déjame continuar ¿si, Ron?-le pregunto, mientras Ron asentía con la cabeza.-Dice que…le ofrecieron un trabajo y que…se tiene que quedar por tres años más en Estados Unidos-termino de decir, cerrando los ojos esperando la explosión de Ron.

-¡¿QUE?!-pregunto poniéndose de pie y votando al piso la silla donde estaba sentado, le arrebato la carta de las manos a Harry y la leyó:

_Querido Harry:_

_Te escribo a ti, porque se que tu me entenderás, he terminado mi curso de medimagia y me han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo en uno de los hospitales de magos mas importantes de Estados Unidos, y yo…acepte, tengo que estar otros tres años acá…ojala me entiendas y te pido por favor que tu le digas a Ginny y Ron, se que ellos, en especial Ron, lo pueden tomar un poco mal._

_Diles por favor que los he extrañado mucho y que…por favor no se molesten conmigo, los quiero mucho y ojala estén todos bien por allá, luego les escribiré a ellos, ojala estén bien y me perdonen._

_Los quiere Mucho_

_Hermione Granger_

-¡Los quiere mucho! ¿Nos quiere mucho?-pregunto sarcástico el pelirrojo, batiendo la carta en el aire-¿Cómo nos hace esto?

-Ron…Hermione ya es adulta y sabe lo que hace-respondió Ginny, que al igual que Ron estaba sorprendida, pero una parte de ella se lo esperaba, sabia que Hermione era una gran alumna, por lo tanto en Estados Unidos no iban a desaprovecharla.

-No puede hacerme esto-siguió diciendo el pelirrojo-No puede…

-Ron, ¡que diablos querías!-le grito exasperada su hermana-Ella no sabia, y no sabe nada de lo que tu sientes y quieres que deje todo por ti…tu conoces perfectamente a Hermione y sabes que para ella siempre esta primero su carrera…

-Pero nosotros somos su familia, sus amigos-respondió abatido

-Ron, lo siento…-le dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde esta Ron?- le pregunto Ginny, al ver a Harry entrar en la madriguera ya que era domingo y todo los domingos comían junto a la familia.

-¿No esta aquí?-pregunto confundido Harry, saludando a los pequeños pelirrojos

-No, Ron salio en la mañana me dijo que iba a tu casa y no ha vuelto-respondió preocupada, ya que eran las siete de la tarde

-No lo se Ginny, no fue a mi casa-respondió el ojiverde, pensando en donde pudiera estar su amigo.

-Tío Harry-lo llamo Ryan-¿Por qué tienes esa cicatriz en el frente?

-¿Por qué nosotros no la tenemos?-pregunto Alex, al lado de su primo, Harry y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron, cada vez que Harry iba a la madriguera y se encontraba con los pequeños estos le preguntaban siempre lo mismo, y Harry también respondía siempre lo mismo

-Vayan a preguntarle a sus padres-sonrió divertido, ya que siempre después por casi media hora George y Fred trataban de hacer que los niños no siguieran preguntando.

-Nunca van a cambiar-le dijo Ginny, mientras caminaba junto a el al jardín donde la señora Weasley, abraso efusivamente a Harry

-Harry, querido, que bueno que llegaste, ¿Dónde esta Ron?-pregunto luego mirando a Ginny

-Esta…en casa se sentía un poco mal-mintió la pelirroja, no quería preocupar a su madre, por una tontería de su estupido hermano.

-Ah...bueno vamos a comer-dijo, mientras todos se sentaban a comer una vez mas de las ricas comidas de la señora Weasley.

Estaba en las tres escobas, fue el primer lugar que se le ocurrió, sentado en la mesa más alejada con un botella de whisky de fuego que ya estaba vacía y un poco de el licor en el vaso, tomaba calmadamente, pero ya sentía como el bar se le empezaba a dar vueltas y los ojos se empezaban a caer….No podía creerlo, ella no volvería dentro de tres años mas…dentro de tres años, ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que no se preocupaba por el? ¿Cómo la amaba tanto, cuando ella no se preocupaba ni siquiera en mandarle una carta? ¿Quizás Hermione estaba enamorada de Harry? ¿Por qué a el le mando la carta y no a Ginny? No…Hermione no esta enamorada de Harry, además su amigo estaba loco por su hermana y ella por el, aunque los dos lo negaban.

Se sentía miserable, borracho, solo…como siempre debió ser…

-¿Ronald?-escucho como una voz lo llamaba tras el, por un momento pensó que podría haber sido Hermione ya que solo ella lo llamaba así, se giro y vio a una muchacha rubia, que le sonreía coquetamente-¿Te acuerdas de mi?-le pregunto sentándose a su lado

-No…lo siento-dijo, sintiendo como las palabras salían atropelladamente por su boca

-Soy Kate, una vez te pedí un autógrafo-le explico la rubia

-A si…me acuerdo-dijo por cortesía aunque no tenia la mas remota idea de quien era

-¿Y que hace un jugador de Quidicht tan apuesto y famoso solo?-le pregunto acercándose a el, mirándolo seductoramente.

-Yo…-Ron no sabia como reaccionar ni que responder, había estado todo el año esperando que Hermione llegara, por eso no había tenido ninguna compañía femenina, y ahora que veia como la rubia lo miraba seductoramente y sumando el echo de que estaba completamente indignado con Hermione y que ya la botella de whisky de fuego empezaba a hacer efecto, se acerco a ella y la beso.

Kate, enredo sus manos en el pelo de Ron, mientras sentía como el la tomaba por la cintura, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad cuando ella se acordó en donde estaban.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi apartamento?-le susurro a milímetros de sus labios, Ron asintió con la cabeza, se levanto de su asiento y sintió como todo le dio vuelta, luego se vio arrastrado fuera del bar por una despampanante rubia.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?-sintió como una voz atrás de ella le preguntaba, ella sabia que lo que había echo estaba bien, sabia que era la oportunidad de su vida, pero los extrañaba, y los extrañaba demasiado, por eso quizás era amiga de Rick, quien había sido su compañero y había remplazado en algún modo a los chicos.

-No te preocupes, Rick, solo extraño a mi familia-dijo mientras sentía que el le tomaba una de sus manos

-Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo

-Gracias, Rick, de verdad has sido un gran apoyo-respondió abrazándolo suavemente, luego se separo un poco de el, quedando a centímetros, miro fijamente los ojos verdes de su amigo y luego sintió como sus labios se juntaban con los de ella, al principio no reacciono pero luego se dejo llevar, enredo sus manos en el pelo negro de su amigo y ahí se dio cuenta de que eso estaba mal, se separo repentinamente de el, tapándose la boca con las manos y una mirada de suma culpabilidad, ¡Porque justo cuando estaba besando a un chico, pensaba en el pelo rojo de Ron!, se pregunto confundida…

-Lo siento Rick…yo no…nosotros no…-Trato de decir, sin encontrar las palabras necesarias

-Perdóname, Hermione, lo siento de verdad, fue un impulso

-Si un impulso-le corroboro Hermione

-No volverá a pasar, tan amigos como antes-le propuso, sonriendo aunque sus ojos se mantenían tristes y apagados.

-Tan amigos como antes-le dijo la castaña, mucho mas tranquila.

-¡No te atrevas a reírte Harry Potter!-lo reto Ginny, mientras se sacaba una sustancia verde de la cara.

-Pero…es que-trataba de decir el moreno entra las carcajadas

-Voy a matar a Fred y George-lo interrumpió la pelirroja, ya con la cara limpia.

-Fue muy gracioso, tienes que admitirlo-le dijo el pelinegro, sentándose en el césped de la madriguera, mirando las estrellas. Ginny se sentó junto a el, sonriendo.

-Si fue gracioso-respondió recordando, como Fred y George le habían puesto la sustancia en su taza favorita, cuando ella quiso prepararse un chocolate caliente.

-¿Crees que Ron estará bien?-pregunto, mirando al chico de gafas, quedando por unos segundos hipnotizada por los ojos verdes, quienes la miraban preocupados.

-No lo se Ginny, tu sabes como se puso por la carta de Hermione

-No puedo entender a Hermione, ¿Por qué no nos escribió a nosotros?

-No lo se, de verdad no lo se.

-¿Harry?

-¿Si?

-Tienes una hada del bosque revoloteando en tu cabeza-le dijo apuntando a una pequeña hada que brillaba en la oscuridad, Harry la tomo entre sus manos y luego se la lanzo a Ginny, la hada se enredo en el pelo de la pelirroja, haciendo que este reluciera de un color extraño fucsia, haciendo sonreír a Ginny…

-No seas pesado-lo regaño cariñosamente, liberando a la hada quien fue a molestar a una par de Gnomos, Ginny se sentó muy pegada a Harry y reposo su cabeza en el hombro de el, mientras el pelinegro la abrazo por el hombro.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintió como la cabeza le dolía, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del lugar, vio una habitación decorada toda de rosado…esa no era su habitación, miro hacia el lado y vio durmiendo a una rubia que tenia las sabanas hasta la cintura, dejando ver su espalda, maldijo interiormente y tratando de no despertarla, se levanto de la cama, busco su ropa que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, se vistió y luego miro por ultima vez a la rubia, y cerro la puerta, para luego desaparecer de esa casa para siempre.

Se apareció fuera de su casa, abrió la puerta y fue a la habitación de Ginny, seguramente su hermana lo iba a matar por no aparecer en todo el día, abrió la puerta de la pieza y vio que la cama estaba hecha, o Ginny había salido muy temprano o no había dormido allí, frunció el entrecejo, Ginny le debía una explicación, pero que hipócrita era, el mismo haba despertado en la cama de una muchacha que ni siquiera recordaba como se llamaba…pero Ginny era su hermana no iba a permitirlo. Cerró la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja y se fue a la suya…en su mesita de noche había una carta con su nombre, la abrió y leyó:

_Querido Ron:_

_Espero que puedas perdonarme, se que quizás no lo entiendas, pero no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, quizás Harry y Ginny ya te hicieron entrar en razón, espero que sea así…_

_Ron, solo…se que no es lo mejor decirte esto por carta, pero no me olvides, solo…espérame, te he extrañado tanto y cuando vuelva a Londres, hablaremos con mas calma, se que tu también me quieres, espero que sea así, yo…yo te quiero Ron y mucho y ojala estos años que estaremos separados, nos ayuden a reafirmar nuestro cariño y nos demos cuenta cuanto nos necesitamos mutuamente._

_Ojala no hayas conocido a nadie, se que hice mal en mandarle la carta a Harry, pero…tu eres el que mas me importa, Ronald, y ojala me entiendas y sepas que nunca te olvidare y que tu estas siempre en mis pensamientos, cada ves que veo unos ojos azules, o alguien con pecas, siempre me acuerdo de ti…perdóname Ron, nos veremos pronto._

_Te quiere _

_Hermione._

Doblo la carta cuidadosamente, si lo entendía bien Hermione lo quería…como algo mas que amigos, una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara, que fue borrada repentinamente por el recuerdo de la anoche anterior, pero eso no importaba no volvería a ver a la rubia nunca mas, ahora menos que Hermione le había dado esperanzas, nadie se enteraría. Se metió al baño a darse una ducha, hoy tenia que estar temprano en el campo de Quidditch…

Se despertó e inmediato sintió un peso extra encima de el, Ginny estaba abrazada el, con la cabeza en su pecho, mientras lo abrazaba y el tenia uno de sus brazos bajo su cabeza pelirroja, la observo por unos minutos, viendo como respiraba tranquilamente, su pelo brillaba por el sol que le daba de lleno, y veia todas sus pecas que parece que esa mañana relucían mas…sintió como ella se removía, acomodándose mejor contra el, pero sin abrir los ojos.

-Ginny…-la llamo suavemente-Tenemos que irnos, si tus padres nos ven aquí…

-Quedemos un ratito más ¿si?-pregunto la pelirroja acurrucándose contra el moreno, que rió divertido.

-No podemos, tengo que estar en media hora en el campo de Quidditch-respondió, acariciándole el pelo.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto sentándose, mientras se estiraba…

-Cerca de las siete

-Todavía es muy temprano-respondió, volviendo a tumbarse en el césped, ahora sin Harry quien ya estaba de pie, acomodándose el pelo.

-Ginny…anoche nos quedamos dormidos, en el jardín de tus padres, tu no llegaste a la casa, Ron se preguntara donde estas y si tu madre nos ve aquí, algo que puede ser sumamente probable ya que veo como en este momento abrió la puerta que da hacia acá, nos vamos a buscar un regaño y tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones-termino de decir Harry, mientras Ginny se levantaba perezosamente

-Yo no tengo que trabajar dentro de dos horas, además no hicimos nada malo, solo nos quedamos dormidos

Harry no respondió tomo de la mano a Ginny y se desaparecieron juntos…se aparecieron el la puerta de la casa de la pelirroja…

-Adiós Ginny-se despidió besándola en la mejilla

-Adiós Harry-respondió, mientras entraba a su casa, y con lo primero que se encontró fue con Ron quien la miraba acusadoramente y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas?

-No te interesa Ron-respondió fríamente

-Pero me preocupe por ti cuando llegue y no estabas ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

-¡Te preocupaste! ¿Cómo crees que estábamos Harry y yo? Ah…idiota-le contesto mientras le daba golpes en el pecho con una dedo-Todo el día afuera, ni una nota…nada tuvimos que mentirle a mama para que no se preocupara, ¿Dónde estuviste tu, Ron?

-Yo…estuve….en

-Ves…te lo dije, el enamoramiento por Hermione se te iba a pasar en cuanto encontraras otra de tus admiradoras que se acostara contigo en menos de lo que dices ¡Quidditch!- le grito, para luego subir corriendo las escaleras a su habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿A quien no le encanta el carácter de Ginny?...bueno vemos que Ron una vez más metio las patas…pero esperemos que lo solucione, ojala les haya gustado y me dejen muchos reviews, nos vemos…_


	4. ¡¿Qué!

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus rewievs espero que este capitulo les guste, el titulo les dice todo ¿no?...pasaran cosas que dejaran a todos sorprendidos…nos vemos abajo_

_**¡¿Qué?!**_

-¡Ginny!-grito llamando a su hermana, la cabeza de la pelirroja apareció en la puerta de la cocina, con una mirada fulminante.

-¿Qué quieres Ron?-pregunto irritada, ya que Ron, la había estado llamando cada cinco minutos, preguntándole por algunos hechizos, para adornar la casa, ya que era navidad.

-¿Cómo era el que usábamos para alargar las guirnaldas?

-Si tanto te cuesta Ron, hazlo a la forma muggle-respondió cerrando la puerta.

-¡Ginny!-volvió a gritar

-¿No me puedes dejar en paz?-pregunto saliendo a la sala, donde estaba su hermano, rodeado por guirnaldas y muerdagos.

-Pero…por favor-le suplico, poniendo cara de inocente-tu eres la mejor en estos hechizos, además necesito terminar luego Harry pasara por mi.

-¿Y a donde van?-pregunto curiosa, tratando de que no se le notaran las ganas por saber que hacia Harry.

-Iremos a firmar autógrafos-respondió tranquilamente

-¿Qué? Ahora van especialmente a firmar autógrafos-pregunto sarcástica

-No te pongas celosa-le respondió su hermano, terminando de adornar el árbol.

-¡No estoy celosa!-le grito de vuelta

-Tú sabes que siempre Harry tiene ojos para ti-respondió burlándose de su hermana.

-¡Cállate!-le grito de vuelta, sacándose uno de sus zapatillas y tirándosela a Ron, quien se agacho, y esta fue a dar por poco a Harry, quien entraba en la sala.

-Que agradable bienvenida-saludo mientras miraba por donde había pasado la zapatilla rozando su cabeza.

-Esa fue Ginny ¿Por qué estas tan agresiva?-le pregunto mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

-No molestes, Ronald, además…ustedes van a salir y yo estaba preparando la cena-respondió tristemente, aunque Harry y Ron sabían que ponía esa voz solo para convencerlos de que se quedaran.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero el capitán me dijo que tenia que ir a esa conferencia si o si, presentaran a los nuevos cazadores-agrego mirando a su hermana, y poniendo en su lugar al ultimo muerdago.

-Yo me quedo-respondió Harry, sentándose en uno de los sillones, no tengo que ir…además ustedes saben que no me gustan esas cosas, Ron es el mas famoso-completo tirándole un cojín a su amigo.

-Bueno entonces yo me voy…-dijo poniéndose de pie

-Ehh….Ron-lo llamo tímidamente Ginny-No se si te acuerdas pero hoy se cumplen dos años desde que Hermione se fue…

-¿Y?-la interrumpió, mirando el suelo como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-Bueno…que hoy se aparecerá en la chimenea, a las doce en punto...y queríamos saber si tú ibas a estar…-le dijo Harry esto último en un susurro.

-Tú sabes que siempre estoy…-respondió mientras salía de la casa, con un portazo

-¡Que humor!-exclamo Harry, haciendo reír a la pelirroja

-Bueno Señor Potter ¿esta preparado para comer de mi deliciosa comida?-pregunto Ginny, mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia

-Siempre estoy listo para sus banquetes, Señorita Weasley-respondió sonriendo el moreno, caminando hacia la mesa.

Cenaron amenamente, conversando de todo un poco, aunque el tema que mas le gustaba a Ginny era Ron, lo molestaba y hacia reír a Harry, quien en un momento se vio siendo levantado de la mesa por Ginny, para bailar…

-Ginny…yo no

-¿Ni siquiera por mi?-pregunto con voz de niña

-Esta bien-acepto resignado, mientras una melodía lenta, sonaba por la radio mágica, Harry puso sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja, quien puso sus brazos tras el cuello del moreno, Harry no podía dejar de mirara esos ojos chocolates que lo hacían estremecerse. La atrajo mas a su cuerpo, y ella descanso su cabeza en el pecho de el.

-¿Ginny?-la llamo en un susurro

-¿Si?

-Sabes que…te ves hermosa esta noche-le dijo galantemente

-Mentiroso-respondió sonrojándose levemente

-Es verdad, te ves preciosa-le contesto admirándola fijamente

-¿Cómo voy a verme preciosa con lo que traigo puesto?-pregunto separándose de Harry y mirándose de arriba abajo, llevaba una remera negra, que le quedaba un poco ajustada, y unos pantalones deportivos ya viejos, con sus zapatillas, el pelo amarrado en una coleta alta y algunos mechones sueltos, que se le había desarmado del peinado.

-Estas preciosa con lo que te pongas, porque eres preciosa siempre-le contesto, abrazándola contra el, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-¿Harry?-pregunto esta vez ella

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-pregunto, separando la cabeza de su pecho, quedando a pocos centímetros.

-Porque es verdad-contesto en un susurro, antes de inclinarse y besarla. Ginny puso sus manos tras la nuca del moreno, empujando su cabeza mas abajo, profundizando el beso, sintió como Harry sonreía, mientras la sujetaba por la cintura, fue un beso lleno de ternura y cariño, no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, se separaban para tomar aire y luego se volvían a besar, Ginny jugando con el labio inferior de Harry y el respondiendo jugando con el labio superior de la pelirroja. Estaban entregados demostrándose todo el amor y cariño que tenían guardados, cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa, haciendo que saltaran del susto, quedando separados por casi un metro.

-¿Quién será a esta ahora?- pregunto confundida Ginny, mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría, no vio a nadie, miro hacia los lados buscando alguna sombra pero no había nada, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Harry la sobresalto.

-¡Ginny! ¡Mira ahí!-le dijo apuntando hacia abajo, había una pequeña bebe, que tenia una nota y al lado un bolso, con algunos pañales, leche, y su biberón. Ginny tomo a la niña, mientras Harry tomaba la nota, el bolso y cerraba la puerta.

Se sentaron en la sala, mirándose sorprendidos, Ginny dejo a la bebe sobre uno de los sillones, durmiendo, mientras se sentaba junto a Harry que sostenía la nota.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto mirando a Harry, quien estaba sumamente sorprendido

-Dice que es para Ronald Weasley-respondió el moreno, mostrándole la carta a Ginny-¿Esperamos a Ron para abrirla?-agrego

-Estas loco, me muero de la curiosidad-respondió la pelirroja, ya abriendo el sobre, mientras Harry rodaba los ojos.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo Ginny poniéndose de pie, y caminando de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué que pasa?-pregunto confundido el moreno, interponiéndose en el camino de Ginny, haciendo que esta chocara contra el. Harry le arrebato la carta de las manos y la leyó:

_Ronald:_

_No se si te acuerdas de mi, pero soy Kate, hace cerca de diez meses, pasamos una noche juntos…espero que si lo recuerdes, ya que esta niña es tu hija, fruto de esa noche de locura, se que debí decírtelo, pero yo estaba confundida y no sabia si quería tenerla o no, ahora me han ofrecido un trabajo como modelo en otro país, y no puedo hacerme carago de la bebe, además, yo no la quiero…ella nació solo por un descuido que tuvimos, puedes hacer con ella lo qué quieras, pero es tu hija, ni siquiera le he puesto nombre. En el bolso hay algunas cosas, pero luego tendrás que comprar mas…si quieres puedes darla en adopción, de verdad no me importa._

_Es verdad que es tu hija, solo tienes que mirarla._

_Kate_

Era verdad, Ginny y Harry fueron a mirar a la bebe y era la viva imagen de Ron, con algunos pelitos rojos, y sus pecas, y estaban seguros que tenia los ojos azules.

-¿Cómo alguien no puede querer a esta hermosura?-pregunto Ginny tomando en brazos a su sobrina.- ¿Cómo Ron puede ser tan estupido?-pregunto luego.

-¿Cuándo paso esto?-pregunto confundido Harry, agitando la carta en el aire

-El día que recibimos la carta de Hermione…

-Sabia que Ron iba a cometer una estupidez, en algún punto de su vida-dijo Ginny, haciendo sonreír al moreno

-¿Cómo puedes llamar estupidez a esto?-le pregunto Harry, tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña bebe.

-Si, tienes razón, ¿Qué crees que hará, Ron?-pregunto preocupada la pelirroja, sentándose junto a Harry.

-No lo se, no creo que sea capaz de darla en adopción ¿cierto?

-No, no lo creo….argggg ¡Como puede ser tan imbecil!-grito, haciendo que la bebe se despertara.

-Mira, Ginny, tiene los ojos azules-exclamo Harry, al ver que la bebe abría sus hermoso ojitos.

-Es idéntica a Ron…

-¡Ya llegue!-se escucho como Ron, grito mientras cerraba la puerta, Ginny se puso de pie de un salto, y apenas el pelirrojo entro en la sala, se encontró con su hermana echa furia, quien le pegaba en pecho, haciéndolo retroceder

-¡Eres un imbecil! ¡Un gran tarado! ¿No puedes controlar tus hormonas? ¡Además, te metes con una desconsiderada que deja a su bebe, en la puerta de una casa! ¡No puedes ser mas irresponsable, Ronald Weasley!-le gritaba, mientras Ron miraba confundido a Harry quien tenia un bebe en los brazos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De quien es ese bebe?-pregunto mirando a su amigo. Ginny dejo de golpearlo, tomo a la niña de los brazos del moreno y se la entrego a Ron, que la tomo sin saber que hacer…

-Esta bebe….es tu hija-respondió dejando a Ron con la boca abierta, mientras miraba alternativamente a Ginny y Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste Ron…es tu hija, toma-le contesto Harry pasándole la carta.

-¿Puedes tomar a…esto, no puedo leer con…esto en las manos?-le pregunto a su amigo

-Esto…es tu hija-le recordó Ginny, tomando a la niña

-Si…acerca de eso… ¿están seguros?-pregunto mirando con cara de horror a Harry

-¡Lee la carta Ronald!-respondió furiosa Ginny

-Si…la carta-Abrió la nota, cada vez que avanzaba se quedaba mas pálido, cuando termino de leerla, se dirigió hasta donde estaba su hermana, y miro a la bebe, era verdad, era igual a el…no no podía ser tenia una hija…con alguien a quien había visto dos veces en su vida, ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

-Yo… ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

-¡Vamos! Querrás decir que harás ahora, es tu hija, Ron…

-Pero…

-Ron, aunque eres un imbecil irresponsable y tarado, es mi sobrina, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, pero…tu tendrás que hacerte cargo, no puedes abandonarla, ella…te necesita-respondió Ginny, entregándole a la niña, Ron la cargo y al miro a sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de el, de verdad, tenia una hija…¡No podía creerlo!, pero era preciosa, la criatura mas linda que había visto en su vida, no, no podía abandonarla, era su hija.

-Tienes razón… ¡Hermione!-exclamo de repente, sobresaltándose al ver la cara de la castaña, entre las cenizas.

-¡Chicos!-exclamo contenta-¿Cómo están?-pregunto mirando a sus tres amigos, quienes se habían agachado para verla bien.

-Bien, aquí no hay ninguna novedad-respondió rápidamente Ron, mirando significativamente a los chicos, había dejado a la niña sobre el sofá.

-Que bueno, los he extrañado tanto

-Nosotros a ti Herms-respondió Ginny

-¿Cómo estas tu?-pregunto ahora Harry

-Bien, esperando que llegue luego el otro año, para poder volver a casa-respondió mirando fijamente a Ron

-Nos alegramos mucho, Hermione, me alegro que estés bien-respondió Ginny

-Chicos me tengo que ir…me llaman a atender un paciente-respondió Hermione-Nos vemos dentro de poco, los quiero mucho, y Ron…piensa en lo que te escribí ¿si?-pregunto en dirección a su amigo

-Claro Hermione-respondió abatido, ¿Cómo se tomaría Hermione el hecho de que ahora tenia una hija?

-Adiós Herms-se despidieron Harry y Ginny

-Adiós Chicos-dijo por última vez, desapareciendo de la chimenea.

-¿Cuándo le piensas contar?-le pregunto Ginny

-No se…no creo que sea una conversaron para contar por Red flu ¿no crees Ginny?-pregunto sarcástico

-No te enojes conmigo, Ron, yo no soy la culpable

-Lo siento, de verdad, es que no se que hacer-respondió sentándose tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

-Ron…-Ginny se sentó junto a el y lo abrazo, ella también no sabría que hacer en una situación así.

-Bueno lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, es ponerle nombre a esta preciosura-dijo Harry tomando en brazos a la bebe, haciendo que los hermanos rieran.

-Si…necesita un nombre-respondió Ginny, poniéndose de pie junto al moreno

-¿Qué piensan ustedes?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-No lo se Ron…tu eres el flamante padre-contesto Harry

-Yo…creo que Samantha, Samantha esta bien -respondió de repente

-¡Me encanta!-exclamo Ginny, tomando a la bebe, entra sus brazos-¡Bienvenida a la familia Sam Weasley!

Ron hizo aparecer una cuna, que estaba en la madriguera, ojala que su medre no se haya dado cuenta, mañana tendría tiempo de comprar las cosas para su hija…su hija

¿Quién lo diría? Tenia una hija, y debía decirlo…una preciosa hija, pero…¿Cómo le diría a Hermione? ¿Cómo tomaría el echo de que se acostó con otra?...pero el todavía no sabia los sentimientos de Hermione, ella no se lo había dicho, el no tenia la culpa ¿cierto?

-Bueno…-trataba de decir la pelirroja despidiendo a Harry en la puerta de su casa

-Si…

-Lo de antes-dijo Ginny

-Si-respondió Harry, poniendo atención

-Fue un…-empezó a decir la pelirroja

-Error-completo Harry, pensando que eso era lo que iba a decir Ginny

-Si…-contesto Ginny, "un error, un error, eso soy para el"

-Yo…

-Lo siento Harry, no se volverá a repetir-lo interrumpió la pelirroja

-Claro…no se volverá a repetir-respondió con la cabeza baja

-Tan…

-Amigos como siempre-la interrumpió el moreno

-Si…Adiós Harry

-Adiós Ginny-respondió saliendo por la puerta. Ginny apenas al cerrar la puerta, no pudo aguantar las lagrimas, se recostó sobre la puerta y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el piso con las rodillas flectadas, y el rostro entre las piernas, en tanto Harry, se desplomo al otro lado de la puerta, se recostó en esta, con el rostro entre las manos y los ojos empañados con lagrimas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ginny!-grito Ron, desesperado la bebe lloraba a todo pulmón, y el pelirrojo trataba de calmarla en vano-¡Ginny!-volvió a gritar, la pelirroja apareció en la habitación que habían adecuado para la bebe-¿Qué le pasa?-le pregunto desesperado

-Ron, debe tener hambre, debe estar mojada y necesita que la arrullen-termino por decir la pelirroja, tomando a la bebe, y cambiándole los pañales.

-¿Estas enferma, hermanita?-pregunto preocupado Ron, viendo a su hermana, que estaba en pijamas, con el pelo revuelto, la cara pálida, y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-No…no dormí muy bien-respondió ya dándole el biberón a Sam.

-Ginny…tu podrías ir conmigo a la casa de papa y mama, para decirle…bueno tu sabes-le pregunto apuntando con la cabeza a la bebe.

-Claro Ron, ¡no tengo nada mas que hacer!-respondió sarcástica, pasándole el bebe a el pelirrojo.

-Que humor tiene tu tía…-le dijo a la bebe, quien sonrió tímidamente.

Echo en el bolso, unos pañales, el biberón, y uno de los peluches favoritos de Sam, tomo a la niña, y bajo hacia la sala, abrió la puerta y Harry se cayo hacia atrás al estar apoyado en esta.

-¡Harry!-lo despertó su amigo, el moreno se arreglo las gafas, y se levanto rápidamente-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto confundido el pelirrojo

-Yo…me quede dormido-respondió caminando hacia el jardín acompañado de su amigo- ¿Adonde vas?

-A casa a…decirle a mama-respondió Ron, mientras llamaba al Autobús noctámbulo, con su varita

-¿No que tu, nunca mas te subirías a ese bus?-pregunto burlón Harry

-No puedo aparecerme, no quiero una hija descerebrada y la caída de la Red Flu es muy brusca, no tengo otro método, creo que tendré que comprarme un auto muggle-agrego pensativo, al momento que el bus aparecía, un joven los recibió, ya no era Stan…

-Como nos cambia la paternidad-se burlo Harry, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Scott, bienve…

-Si, si-lo interrumpió Ron, subiendo a el bus- A Ottery Saint Catchpole, La madriguera ¿la conoce?-le pregunto Ron

-La casa de los Weasley, señor Ronald…soy fanático de los Chudley Cannons-respondió el joven, Ron le paso dos Galeones, y se despidió de Harry. Media hora después se baja del autobús, mirando con muy mala cara a el conductor, dio un suspiro y golpeo la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Que les parece?...espero que les haya gustado y aquí respondo los rewievs que me han dejado…_

_Ayly Wealey: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado…ojala pases mas seguido y te prometo que actulizare pronto, muchas gracias._

_Natty: Me alegro que sigas mi historia y prometo que tratare de actulizar pronto…espero que me dejes un Rewiev ¿si?_

_Merodeadora-Chii: Muchas garcias por tu comentario…¿notaste el cambio ahora?...espero que sigas pasando y si…Ginny es de temer._

_Ferchu: ¡Que bueno que quieras mas Fic! Y yo espero que sigas pasando…_

_Patty: ¿Cómo adivinaste?...¿fui muy obvia? Igual espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, cuando lei tu Rewiev me dije ¿este fic ya esta?...pero yo no he visto algo parecido, espero que sigas pasando…_

_Ines: Muchas gracias…¿final feliz? No lo se jajaja, tendras que leerlo todo…sigue pasando._

_Muchas garcias a todos, de verdad me suben el animo…dejan muchos rewievs aquí abajito, a solo un clic ¿si?..._


	5. Nuevas noticias

_Jajaja, ¿los he hecho sufrir verdad?...no me lancen ninguna maldición porfavor….prometo que desde ahora en adelante actulizare cada dos dias…igual quedan unos pocos capitulos…aquí va el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste._

_**Nuevas Noticias**_

-Ron, querido ¿Cómo est…que es eso?-pregunto confundía la señora Weasley, apuntando con el dedo a la niña

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto de vuelta el pelirrojo

-Claro, Ron-le dijo su madre confundida. Se sentó en un de los sofás con la bebe en brazos, a los poco minutos llego su padre

-¿Qué haces acá, Papá?

-Hoy es sábado… ¿Qué pasa hijo?-pregunto confundido

-Yo…Tengo algo que decirles-empezó a decir, viendo que sus padre no decían nada y lo miraban concentrados, siguió hablando-Yo…esta es Sam…Sam Weasley-termino diciendo al momento que sus padres se levantaban de donde estaban sentados.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Yo, hace algunos mese me…estaba borracho en Hogsmeade y al otro día desperté en la cama de una rubia, que debo admitir era muy guapa-su madre lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido-Bueno, la cosa es que…Ella quedo embarazada, y ayer fue a dejar a la niña, ya que ella no puede hacerse cargo y…aquí estamos-termino sonriendo, viendo como sus padres los miraban con la boca abierta.

-¡Ronald Weasley!-le grito su madre, con una mano levantada

-¡Mama!, no puedes matarme, tengo una hija ahora-respondió el pelirrojo levantando a la niña, como escudo.

-Mira, Molly, es idéntica a Ron-la llamo su marido, quien tomaba a su nieta entre sus brazos.

-Oh, Ronnie es preciosa-le dijo su madre, abrazándolo- ¡Pero no vuelvas a cometer una estupidez Ron!-le advirtió contemplando feliz a su nieta, quien reía de las muecas que le hacia su abuelo.

-Lo siento-se disculpo el pelirrojo-Ahora tenemos compras que hacer-agrego tomando a Sam.

Una hora después caminaba con una par de bolsas que lo seguían, y con Sam en los brazos, la gente lo miraba al pasar, ¡Ronald Weasley con un bebe!, compro varias cosas, una cuna, mucha ropa, montones de pañales, y también fue a visitar a sus hermanos, y a contarles la gran noticia, Fred y George se lo tomaron mucho mejor que sus padres, empezaron a mostrarles todas sus bromas a Sam, quien miraba con sus ojitos muy abiertos todo lo que hacían sus tíos. Luego se encontró con Harry, y juntos fueron a almorzar a un restauran del callejón Diagon, conversaron animadamente, hasta que al ver que Sam se quedaba dormido se fue de vuelta a su hogar.

Estuvo casi toda la noche, decorando la habitación junto con Ginny, y al otro día muy temprano se fueron a la madriguera. Harry ya estaba ahí

-Harry-lo saludo Ginny

-Ginebra-la saludo de vuelta el moreno, volteando rápidamente a conversar con uno de los gemelos.

Pasaron una tarde muy agradable, conversando animadamente, aunque Ginny y Harry, no se dirigían la palabra…

-¡Hermione!-la llamo una sanadora, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa, Cam?-pregunto confundida

-¿Tu me dijiste que tus amigos eran Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, los jugadores de Quidditch?-pregunto mirándola, mientras sostenía algo en las manos.

-Si… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Mira…no nos dijiste que eras tía-le respondió sonriendo, pasándole la revista corazón de bruja, a la castaña.

_**La hija perdida del famoso Jugador de Quidditch**__´´_

_Ronald Weasley de veintidós años, junto a su mas grande amigo Harry Potter de la misma edad, fueron vistos ayer comiendo en un restauran de el Callejón Diagon, pero esta no es la sorpresa, la sorpresa es que no estaban solos, una pequeña criatura los acompañaba, Samantha Weasley, de tan solo un mes de vida, la hija no reconocida del famoso jugador de Quidditch, esta pequeña pelirroja, véase la foto adjunta-Hermione miro una foto, donde se veia una hermosa bebe-Hija del guardián de los Chudley Cannons, y la reconocida modelo, Kate Spelling, recién fue dada a conocer ayer, mientras paseaba según nuestras fuentes, comprando todo lo necesario para una bebeEl señor Weasley se veia muy contento, nos pidió la mejor cuna para su hija´´-nos dijo un empleado de la tienda, en donde el sexy pelirrojo compro alguna de las cosas, después de casi una hora de compras, y luego de la visita a sus hermanos, el Señor Weasley se encontró con el bombón, de Harry Potter, y tuvieron una muy entretenida velada, véase la fotos-Una vez mas Hermione miro las fotos, se veían a Harry y Ron riendo mientras Ron tenia en brazos a la niña- Estamos seguros que Harry Potter será el flamante padrino, les deseamos suerte a el nuevo papa, y chicas parece que el pelirrojo mas codiciado del mundo mágico, ya tiene dueña._

Hermione termino de leer, con lagrimas en los ojos, Ron…tenia una bebe, con una famosa modelo, que era la mujer mas despampanante que había visto… ¿Cómo la pudo engañar así? ¿Cómo no le importaron sus sentimientos?

Se seco rápidamente las lagrimas, no, no iba a llorar nunca mas por Ronald Weasley, camino rápidamente hacia la oficina de Rick, abrió la puerta de un golpe, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera de pie por el susto…

-Hermione…¿Qué…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que la castaña, se le abalanzo a los brazos, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, se recostaron en el sofá que había en la oficina, Rick, la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo, hacia tanto tiempo que esperaba eso…Una hora después mientras estaban acostados en el sillón, tapados por una manta que habían echo aparecer, y el le acariciaba el pelo a la castaña, quien tenia la mirada ausente, se pregunto ¿Qué diablos significo esto?

-Hermione…Hermione-la volvió a llamar

-¿Si?-pregunto volteando a verlo

-¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Qué crees que significa?-pregunto sarcástica

-Bueno…Hermione ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Claro que si Rick, ¿Por qué crees que hice esto?-pregunto acurrucándose contra el, mientras su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en cierto pelirrojo.

-¿Leíste corazón de bruja?-le pregunto Ginny, mientras comían en la cocina, y Sam estaba sentadita en su silla.

-Si…no me fue tan mal, es mas que de muy bien parado-respondió Ron-¿Tu crees que Hermione lo haya leído?-le pegunto preocupado a su hermana

-No…no creo-respondió no totalmente segura-Tu sabes que Hermione no lee ese tipo de revistas.

-Si tienes razón

-¡Buenos días familia Weasley!-saludo alegremente Harry entrando en la cocina.

-Nadie te enseño a golpear…-lo encaro la pelirroja

-No, por si no te acuerdas no tengo padres-le contesto sarcástico el moreno

-¡ja!,no pongas esa excusa, eres un maleducado Harry-le respondió Ginny

-Chicos…-trato de decir tímidamente Ron

-No me vengas con tonterías, Ginny ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Chicos…

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa?-pregunto sarcástica

-Chicos…-trato una vez más de llamar la atención Ron, que no fue lograda

-Si, quiero saber que te pasa

-¡Tu! ¡Eso me pasa!-contesto la pelirroja furiosa

-¿Yo?-pregunto confundido el moreno

-Yo…-Ron se levanto sin dar explicaciones tomo a su hija, y se fue hacia su habitación dejando a su hermana y al moreno discutiendo en la cocina solos, ni siquiera notaban la ausencia del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Harry nuevamente

-Nada…Harry, nada-respondió la pelirroja sentándose, y habiéndose dado cuenta de que había hablado de mas.

-Ginny…dijimos que seguiríamos

-Tan amigos como antes-Lo interrumpió-Lo se-agrego

-¿Por qué entonces te comportas así?

-¿Yo me comporto así?-pregunto Ginny elevando la voz peligrosamente

-Quiero decir…

-Ándate de mi casa, fuera de mi casa Harry-lo echo Ginny, empujándolo hacia la salida.

-Pero, Ginny...

-Fuera, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida-le grito, cerrando la puerta en sus narices

-¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡Ábreme la puerta Ginebra Weasley!-le gritaba Harry, golpeando la puerta una y otra vez, sin tener resultado.

-¡No quiero volver a verte!-le grito del otro lado de la puerta-No después de lo que me dijiste-susurro, subiendo a su habitación.

-¡Que sorpresa, Harry!-lo saludo efusivamente Remus, en su casa, al ver al moreno parado frente a su puerta.

-Si…quería verlos-contesto con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?-pregunto preocupado el licántropo, al escuchar a Harry.

-Yo…pensé que después de derrotar a Voldemort, todo iba a estar bien, que mi vida iba a ser un feliz cuento de hadas, pero primero que Hermione se va del país y no vuelve en la fecha estipulada, Luego Ron se acuesta con…quien sea quien haya sido y ¡Pam!, ahora soy tío y padrino, y después…Ginny, ¡Me va a volver loco!-recito todo esto rápidamente, caminando de un lado al otro y haciendo aspavientos con las manos, mientras Remus lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No siempre tenemos lo que queremos, Harry

-Lose lose, pero…yo solo necesito una cosa, y soy muy cobarde para…

-¿Si?-lo insto Remus a que siguiera hablando

-La amo, la amo, pero me saca de quicios, es una desquiciada que grita por todo, desordenada, y…pero la amo Remus, la amo como no he amado a nadie en este mundo-le contesto sentándose al lado de su tío que lo abrazo, reconfortándolo.

-¿De quien se podría saber estamos hablando?-pregunto riendo

-De quien mas…de Ginny

-Lo sabia-dijo triunfante Remus-Sabia que un día te arrepentirías de la decisión de haberla dejado, ella es perfecta para ti, igual de perfecta como era Lily para James-agrego el licántropo mirando fijamente a los ojos a su hijo, porque lo sentía así, sentía que Harry era su hijo.

-¡Pero, ella esta loca!-grito el moreno poniéndose de pie, y revolviéndose el pelo, de la misma forma en que lo hacia su padre, haciendo sonreír a Remus.

-¿Y no es eso lo que te gusta de ella?

-Yo… ¡si! ¡Claro que si! ¡Me encanta su locura!-le contesto riendo y abrazándolo fuertemente, al tiempo que caminaba hacia la salida.-¡Gracias, tío!-agrego, desapareciendo. Se apareció en el jardín de la casa de los pelirrojos, gracias a Merlín con solo su varita podía abrir la puerta, Ron, Ginny y El, y bueno cuando estaba Hermione, podían entrar a la casa.

Entro silenciosamente, subió al segundo piso, paso por fuera de la habitación de Sam, que estaba con la puerta abierta, Ron estaba sentado en una silla, dormido, con un peluche en las piernas, mientras la pelirroja dormía placidamente en su cuna.

Sonrió al pensar que esta repentina paternidad de su amigo, quizás era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su pelirroja, dio un suspiro antes de entrar, la vio durmiendo sobre su cama, con unos jeans desgastados y el típico chaleco Weasley. Se acerco lentamente, la miro fijamente, era perfecta, quizás un poco enojona y que carácter, pero la amaba, y eso ya no tenia remedio.

Se sentó a su lado, acariciando su pelo rojo, que lo volvía loco, ella se removió un poco, diciendo algo en sueños que Harry no pudo entender. No sabe si fueron minutos, horas o cuanto tiempo estuvo contemplándola, hasta que Ginny abrió los ojos y se encontró con los verdes de Harry, se sentó de golpe en la cama y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Harry la beso. Ginny se separo bruscamente de moreno.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-le pregunto enfadada, aunque su corazón decía todo lo contrario.

-Esto-respondió el moreno volviendo a besarla. Ginny una vez más se separo, haciendo que Harry resoplara y rodara los ojos.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Tu novio…bueno si aceptas ser mi novia-agrego sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ginny

-¿Qué?-pregunto en un susurro la pelirroja.

-Eso Ginny-respondió tomándole las manos, y besándolas suavemente sin despegar ni un momento los ojos de ella-Te amo, te amo mas que a nada, eres la persona mas importante que tengo, Ginny…nunca debí dejarte, no sabes cuanto te extrañe, y soy un tonto al darme cuenta solo ahora, siempre te he amado y te juro Ginny que siempre lo haré…

-Harry…

-Ginny, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...nuevamente-agrego sonriendo, mucho mas despreocupado al ver que la pelirroja sonreía emocionada. Ginny se acerco lentamente a Harry y milímetros antes de que sus labios se tocaran, le susurro..

-Nada me haría mas feliz- Junto nuevamente sus labios al de ahora su novio, se sentía sumamente feliz, se recostaron en la cama, con Harry sobre ella, y con la mano sosteniendo su peso para no aplastar a la pelirroja bajo el…

-Sabes…-la llamo separándose de ella, acariciando su pelo-Tenemos que darle a Remus, las gracias, me hizo entrar en razón-agrego sonriendo

-¿De verdad?-pregunto sorprendida

-Si…es un verdadero genio-respondió volviendo a besar esos labios que le hacían perder la cordura.

-Ginny... ¿Sabes donde… ¡Que significa esto!-grito Ron, al ver a su hermana besándose apasionadamente con su mejor amigo.

-¡Ron!-se sobresalto el moreno, poniéndose de pie-Yo…nosotros con Ginny somos novios de nuevo-respondió sonriendo, al tiempo que la pelirroja se ponía junto al, entrelazando sus manos.

-¿A si?-pregunto confundido Ron-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde hace diez minutos-respondió divertida Ginny

-¡Hace diez minutos! ¿Y ya estaban así?-pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿A si como?-pregunto sarcástica la pelirroja

-Así, tan…apunto de…como si…

-¿Si?-lo incentivo Harry, riendo

-Apunto de…ustedes saben-contesto irritado

-Solo nos estábamos besando Ron-respondió Ginny, sonriendo-Además si nosotros estábamos a punto de hacer otra cosa, eso no te interesa.

-¡Claro que me inte…-se vio interrumpido por el llanto de Sam, quien tenia hambre-¿Has visto el biberón de Sam?-le pregunto a Ginny

-Esta en la cocina

-¡Esto no se quedara así!-respondió el pelirrojo, saliendo en busca del biberón para prepararle la leche a su bebe.

-Bueno, sigamos en lo que estábamos-le dijo Harry, botando a Ginny en la cama, haciéndola sonreír.

-¿Cómo estas Ron, querido?-lo saludo su madre, tomando a su nieta en brazos

-Con sueño, Sam no me deja dormir-respondió, haciendo que todos rieran

-Eso es normal, luego no despertara tanto

-¿Harry, como estas?-lo saludo amablemente el Señor Weasley

-Bien, gracias, ¿y usted?-le pregunto cortésmente

-Bien, me contaron por ahí que tienes una linda novia-le contesto sonriendo, al ver a Harry sonrojarse.

-Si, la más linda de todas-respondió mirando a Ginny, quien abrazaba a los pequeños pelirrojos de los Gemelos y a la hija de Bill.

-Ojala sean muy felices

-Lo seremos, se lo prometo Señor Weasley-respondió el mirando a su ahora suegro. Ginny llego a su lado dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, haciendo que los gemelos se taparan lo ojos con las manos y exclamaran al mismo tiempo ¡Hay menores en la habitación!, haciendo que sus esposas rieran a sus lados, abrazándolos cariñosamente, nadie sabia como Angelina y Verity, hacían que Fred y George, se tranquilizaran y las abrazaran de vuelta.

-¿Se lo tomaron bien? ¿Cierto?-le pregunto Ginny a Harry cuando estaban sentados en la mesa, comiendo.

-Claro, a cualquiera le gustaría tener de yerno o cuñado a Harry Potter-respondió sonriendo Harry, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de la pelirroja.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!-lo llamo zamarreo Harry al ver que el pelirrojo se estaba quedando dormido en la silla.

-¿Qué que pasa? ¿Le paso algo a Sam?-pregunto poniéndose de pie, haciendo sonreír a todos.

-No, solo que tu hija esta llorando fuertemente…-respondió Fred

-Echa de menos a su papi…-agrego George, al ver que en el instante en que Ron tomaba en brazos a la bebe, esta dejaba de llorar, Ron se dio vuelta con la niña en brazos, dándose cuenta que todos lo miraban fijamente, con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido, haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Que tierno se volvio Ron ¿no?...ya junte a Harry y Ginny, son perfectos para el otro…asi que eso y muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y ojala me dejen nuevos rewievs ya que no saben como me suben el animo…nos vemos._


	6. Sorpresas

¡_Hola!...muchisimas gracias a todos los que me dejan un rewiev…de verdad me suben muchisimo el animo, aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo y tengo que aclararles que ya han pasado dos años…y Sam ya tiene esa edad…tambien Hermione tendria que volver en esta fecha…pero nada se sabe…ya los dejo con el capitulo, nos vemos._

**SORPRESAS**

-¡Ginny! ¿Puedes traer luego a Sam?-le pregunto irritado Harry, quien las esperaba en la sala, de la casa de los pelirrojos.

-¡Ya vamos!-grito de vuelta la pelirroja-¿Estas lista Samie?-le pregunto a su sobrinita que ya tenia dos años, y estaba parada viéndola con sus ojos azules, y vestida con un coqueto vestido celeste.

-Si-contesto escuetamente, ya había aprendido a caminar, pero le costaba un poco hablar lo único que decía era si, no, papa, tío y tía.

-Bueno bajemos, o tu padrino se va a morir de la impaciencia-agrego sonriendo y tomando en brazos a la pequeña.

-¡Gracias a Merlín!-Exclamo el moreno viendo que las chicas bajaban

-No seas dramático Harry-respondió rodando los ojos la pelirroja, dejando a Sam en el piso, mientras se abrazaba a su novio, y lo besaba en lo labios-¿Eso recompensa el tiempo que nos esperaste?-pregunto coqueta

-Tendré que pensarlo…-respondió el moreno divertido volviendo a besar a su novia.-Pero creo que otra señorita también me tiene que recompensar-dijo tomando en brazos a su sobrina, quien le lleno la cara de besos…dejándolo todo baboseado.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto Harry, saliendo con las dos pelirrojas.

-¿y Ron?

-Llegara allá, sale un poco tarde del entrenamiento…

-¿Por qué ustedes siempre tienen diferentes horario de entrenamientos?-pregunto confundida Ginny

-Porque entrenamos por especialidad, un día los buscadores y cazadores, y el otro los guardianes y los golpeadores y dos veces a la semana todo el equipo-explico, mientras se subían al automóvil muggle de Ron, dejando a Sam atrás, con un hechizo de retenimiento.

Media hora después, estaban en la oficina de trasladores del ministerio, Hermione llegaba esa tarde de Estados Unidos. Ron llego corriendo, siendo recibido por su hija que grito de felicidad al verlo

-¡Papa!-grito, corriendo a su encuentro, dándose tropezones ya que no caminaba muy bien

-Hola, preciosa-le dijo tomándola en brazos, mientras su hija, lo llenaba al igual como hizo con Harry de besos.

-¿Cómo estas Ron?-pregunto precavidamente Ginny, Ron había estado toda la semana nervioso, Hermione se enteraría que tenia una Hija y la iba a ver en persona después de cuatro años…

-Estoy bien…solo un poco…-se vio interrumpido por un funcionario del ministerio que les pregunto si ellos eran los que esperaban a Hermione Granger.

-Si, somos nosotros-respondió Harry, poniéndose de pie

-La señorita Granger mando esto para ustedes-respondió extendiéndole una nota, Harry miro a Ginny y Ron que miraban confundidos.

-¡Otra maldita nota!-exclamo Ron, nervioso, esperando que Harry leyera la nota.

_Chicos:_

_No voy a llegar a Londres, me dejaron quedarme dos años mas acá trabajando, ojala lo entiendan, nos estamos viendo._

_Hermione_

Harry al terminar de leer la nota, miro de reojo a Ron, quien trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, aunque sus orejas rojas decían todo lo contrario.

-No me sorprende-dijo de repente-Parece que ya no el importamos, seguro encontró nuevos amigos y prefiere estar con ellos, no me importa ahora yo tengo a Sam, ella es lo mas importante en mi vida-agrego saliendo de la oficina con la bebe en brazos.

-¿Crees que este bien?-pregunto Harry abrazando a su novia.

-No lo se, pero Hermione ¿como nos hace esto?-le preguntó de vuelta

-¿Crees que ella leyó ese articulo en corazón de Bruja?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto confundida

-Por la carta que le mando a Ron, ¿Recuerdas?-Ginny asintió con la cabeza?-Si Hermione leyó la revista, cree que Ron esta con la madre de Sam, ahí no dice nada que ella la abandono-le explico Harry

-Tienes razón-corroboro Ginny, mientras los dos caminaban hacia las chimeneas.

Diez minutos después Harry, Ron, Ginny y Sam, estaban sentados comiendo en la cocina de los pelirrojos.

-¿Cuándo te vas Ginny?-pregunto Ron, mientras le limpiaba la cara a su hija, que estaba toda manchada de comida.

-Mañana, Harry ya llevo toda mi ropa al departamento, solo…no se si pueda dejarte solo con Sam-agrego mirando a su hermano, quien le sonrió

-No te preocupes, Ginny, yo puedo cuidarla muy bien, encontré una muchacha que la cuidara mientras estoy de viaje, y cuando tenga entrenamiento, ya me acostumbre a esta pelirroja-le respondió, besando en la frente a la pequeña, que rió divertida.-Solo se feliz, Ginny…

-Lo seré-respondió besando fugazmente en los labios a Harry.

-¿Mañana iremos a la fiesta en el ministerio?-pregunto Harry

-No tengo muchas ganas…-le contesto Ron

-Vamos, Ron, tienes que salir, estas todo el día aquí-lo incentivo su hermana

-Después veo, no se…además, con quien voy a dejar a Sam pregunto mirando a su hermana, ya que los señores Weasleys también iban a la fiesta.

-En el ministerio hay una guardería, puedes dejarla ahí-le recomendó Ginny

-No se…-respondió dudando-No me gusta dejar a Sam, con personas extrañas-respondió abrazando a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Por favor Ron, ellos saben lo que hacen-le dijo Ginny, levantándose de su asiento y despidiéndose de su novio, para luego subir a la habitación.

-Creo que me voy-dijo Harry, también poniéndose de pie-Adiós preciosa-se despidió de la niña, besándola en la frente.

-Tío-se despido la pequeña, haciendo sonreír a los dos.

-Nos vemos, Ron

-Adiós Harry.

Después de que Ginny estuviera convenciendo todo el día a Ron, para que asistieran al baile en el ministerio el pelirrojo, accedió, se cambio de ropa a un traje de gala, azul marino que hacia resaltar sus ojos, vistió a Sam, y se fue al ministerio allá se encontraría con Ginny y Harry.

Fue directamente a la guardería, había una joven que cuidaba a los niños, que en ese momento no eran más de tres.

-Buenas noches-la saludo Ron, entrando a la guardería.

-Buenas noches-respondió amablemente-¿Quién es esta preciosura?-agrego mirando a Sam, quien sonreía.

-Es Samantha, voy a la fiesta así que necesito que usted si por favor la cuide…

-Claro, para eso estoy-respondió alegremente, tomando a la pequeña en brazos, para luego dejarla junto a los otros niños que hay estaban.

-Aquí esta su biberón, lo toma cerca de las diez, y unos paños, todavía no los deja, los usa solo para dormir…y cualquier cosa voy a estar en la fiesta, si llora por favor me llama, yo…no deje que le pase nada ¿si?-le dijo esto ultimo muy preocupado

-No se preocupe Señor Weasley, ella estará bien…

-Si…Gracias-le respondió para luego ir a donde estaba su hija, despidiéndose de ella-Nos vemos en unas horas, Samie…aquí esta tu peluche-Le dijo pasándole un monito, su peluche favorito.

Ron salio de la guardería, y antes de seguir su camino, se volteo por última vez a mirar a la pelirroja, quien estaba riendo y jugaba con los demás niños, haciendo que Ron se fuera mucho mas tranquilo.

Llego al salón de la recepción, lo primero que vio fue una larga cabellera pelirroja, que estaba junto a una azabache, se dirigió hacia sus amigos, y los saludo.

-Hermanita, te ves preciosa-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, al ver a Ginny con un traje dorado, un poco mas abajo de la rodilla y su pelo suelto.

-Gracias Ronnie-respondió haciendo reír a Harry.

-¿Fuiste a dejar a Sam?-pregunto el moreno

-Si…se veia que estaba a gusto-respondió un poco preocupado y un tanto celoso

-Estará bien… ¿Qué le puede pasar?-lo tranquilizo Ginny, mientras Fred la sacaba a bailar, con una exagerada reverencia haciendo reír a los tres.

Paso una noche muy agradable, de vez en cuando bailaba con una u otra muchacha, al ser obligado por Ginny y su ahora cuñado y mejor amigo. ´´Esas cosas ya no son para mi´´ les dijo a su amigo cuando le insistieron una vez mas que bailara con alguien, ahora tenia una hija, una pequeña pelirroja, sonrió al recordarla, ella era todo su mundo, era todo…y quizás la otra razón era porque…la persona con quien verdaderamente quería bailar, y sentirla cerca de el estaba a cientos de kilómetros…

-¿Qué pasa Ronnie?-lo molesto Fred sentándose junto al, al verlo solo

-George te abandono ¿cierto?-pregunto divertido

-Si…puedes creer que prefiere bailar con su esposa-le pregunto fingiendo una cara de horror, haciendo reír a su hermano menor.

-Claro… ¿Y donde esta Angelina?-pregunto curioso, al no ver a su cuñada por ninguna parte

-Esta en Egipto, jugando Quidditch...-respondió mirando como su gemelo, bailaba apretadamente con su esposa.

-Me lo imaginaba-respondió mirando hacia la entrada, había visto por un segundo una melena castaña, pero Hermione no era la única que tenia el pelo castaño ¿cierto?, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despegar sus ideas, ya estaba alucinando…eso quería decir que era hora de marcharse, y además extrañaba a su pequeña.-Yo me voy, ¿le avisas a Ginny y a Harry?-le pregunto a su hermano que asintió antes de despedirse.

Ron se encamino hacia la guardería, tranquilamente, cuando doblo la esquina, vio que esta estaba totalmente pagada y la encargada ya estaba cerrando la puerta con un hechizo.

-¿Qué hace?-pregunto preocupado-¿Dónde esta Sam?-agrego, viendo que la señorita lo miraba confundida.

-Señor Weasley…la madre de la pequeña la paso a buscar hace menos de un minuto, es muy linda, me dijo que había llegado recién de un desfile y que usted la había mandado a buscarla, tiene una esposa muy agradable

-¿Qué?...-Ron salio corriendo hacia la salida del ministerio, quizás todavía no se habían ido.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto la pelirroja al moreno, al verlo que volteaba la cabeza cada dos segundos hacia el lado contrario en donde estaba bailando con Ginny.

-Nada…

-Vamos dime-lo apremio, acariciándole el pelo

-Sabes que cuando haces eso me vuelves loco ¿cierto?-le pregunto seductoramente al oído, haciendo que Ginny riera.

-Claro que lo se, ¿Por qué crees que lo hago?

-Te amo-dijo por toda respuesta, para luego besarla suavemente, mientras sentía como su novia, le acariciaba una vez mas el pelo…-¡Por Merlín!-exclamo de repente separándose de la pelirroja quien lo miro confundida, Harry se dirigió hacia la salida del ministerio, seguida por una, a estas alturas, muy enojada Ginny

-¿me puedes explicar que… ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!-pregunto de repente al ver como Harry volteaba a una muchacha, con el pelo castaño, quien los miraba entre culpable y feliz.

-Ginny…deja que te explique…

-Te extrañe tanto Herms-la interrumpió la pelirroja, abalanzándose sobre ella, haciendo que Hermione exhalara todo el aire que había sostenido de la preocupación.

-Yo a ustedes-respondió, ahora abrazando a su amigo

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto sorprendido Harry

-Hace unos minutos, me trasladaron de un momento a otro al Hospital de San Mungo...no tuve tiempo de avisarles.

-Espera a que…

-Ejem, Ejem-se vio interrumpida Ginny, por un carraspeo, recién notaron la presencia de otra persona, un joven rubio y alto, con los ojos verdes y muy guapo

-Ah…Claro…chicos el es Rick-los presento ganándose una mirada de reproche del rubio

-Hola, soy el novio de Hermione-se presento mientras apretaba la mano de Harry, quien abrió al boca de la sorpresa al igual que su novia.

-Si…el es mi novio-rectifico la castaña

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?-pregunto Ginny asombrada

-Porque…-La respuesta de la castaña se vio interrumpida por unos gritos provenientes de Ron, quien llamaba que se detuviera a la rubia que recién había pasado por frente a los muchachos sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

-Detente en este momento Kate-le grito Ron llegando junto a ella, no viendo que un poco más allá sus amigos lo miraban boquiabiertos-Devuélveme a mi hija

-¡También es mi hija!-grito de vuelta, haciendo que Sam empezara a llorar y estirara su bracitos en dirección a su papa, llamándolo una y otra vez.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes como se llama! ¿Tu la abandonaste recuerdas?

-Pero ahora la quiero…me arrepiento Ron, yo la quiero de vuelta

-Demasiado Tarde te diste cuenta, ella es mía, ¡dame a Sam!-le grito una vez mas, pero esta vez apuntándola con la varita.

-¡Cuidado, Ronald!, no querrás que le pase nada a la mugrosa ¿cierto?-pregunto, la rubia pero esta vez apuntando con la varita a la pequeña.

-¡Papá! ¡Papa!-lo llamaba, Sam, mientras estiraba los brazos hacia su padre

-No te atreverías…es tu hija también-respondió Ron, bajando la varita

-Pruébame, yo no quiero a esta bastarda, solo te quiero a ti…-respondió acercándose a Ron, mientras sujetaba muy débilmente a Sam, que estaba a punto de caer.

-¡Ten cuidado!-le grito el pelirrojo

-¿No te das cuenta, amor? Yo te amo-le dijo la rubia poniendo a Sam en el suelo y acercándose al pelirrojo.

-Tu estas loca-dijo por toda respuesta Ron, corriendo por su lado a tomar a la bebe, que lloraba intensamente, la rubia al advertir lo que Ron iba a ser, mando un hechizo de petrificación a Ron, que se desplomo un poco antes de llegar hasta la niña

-Lo siento Ron, pero te amo, y tu me amaras a mi, lo se-le dijo al rubia acariciándole el pelo, mientras Ron lo único que podía mover era los ojos.

Harry desarmo a la rubia y luego despetrifico a su amigo, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie y tomo en brazos a su hija.

-Tranquila preciosa, estoy aquí-la calmo Ron, abrasándola contra el, Kate fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el, tratando de arrebatarle de las manos a Sam, no lográndolo, ya que Ginny se puso delante, mandándole su conjuro de mocomurcielago, la rubia llorando se retiro del lugar.

-¿Ron estas bien? ¿Sam esta bien?-le pregunto Ginny examinando a su hermano y sobrina

-Yo…si estamos bien-dijo mientras Ginny tomaba en brazos a la niña, que ya no lloraba, Ron se desplomo en el suelo, mientras unas lagrimas le recorrían la cara.

-Ron…-lo llamo Harry, sentándose a su lado

-Si le hubiera pasado algo…yo no se que haría Harry-se puso de pie y tomo a la niña de brazos de su hermana-Ella es mi vida-agrego besando a su hija en la frente. Se dio vuelta y la vio ahí de pie, mirándolo mientras lloraba, de la mano con alguien, se quedaron por unos minutos mirándose hasta que Ron se decidió a hablar.

-Hermione… ¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto sorprendido, mirando fijamente las manos entrelazadas de Hermione con el rubio.

-Hace poco…

-Me alegro que estés de vuelta-respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sincera, aunque por dentro quería matar a ese engreído quien ahora abrazaba por la cintura a su Hermione.

-Si…el es Rick, mi novio-lo presento, Ron estrecho la mano con el novio de Hermione, pero sin despegar a vista de la castaña, quien tubo que bajarla.

-Ella es Samantha…mi hija-presento a la pequeña, quien miraba interesada de Hermione a Ron…

-Es…es muy bonita-dijo, ahora soltando un par de lagrimas.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos-los interrumpió Harry, tomado de la mano con Ginny

-Tenemos que irnos a nuestra nueva casa-agrego la pelirroja sonriendo

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sorprendida Hermione.

-Desde esta noche vivimos juntos-le informo Harry a la castaña, quien los abrazo para felicitarlos.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, aunque especialmente una castaña y un pelirrojo no podían dejar de pensar en el otro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿_Que les parecio?...a mi megusto mucho como me quedo este capitulo, es mas como Ron se ha encariñado tanto con su bebe, y tambien creo que el final me quedo un poco mamón pero no importa…ojala todos tengan tiempo pa dejarme un comentario de verdad me dan muchas mas ganas de escribir cuando veo en mi mail que tengo un nuevo rewiev..ya eso nos vemos pronto adios._


	7. Nuevos encuentros

¡_Hola!...muchisimas gracias a todos los que me dejan un rewiev…de verdad me suben muchisimo el animo, aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo y tengo que aclararles que ya han pasado dos años…y Sam ya tiene esa edad…tambien Hermione tendria que volver en esta fecha…pero nada se sabe…ya los dejo con el capitulo, nos vemos._

**SORPRESAS**

-¡Ginny! ¿Puedes traer luego a Sam?-le pregunto irritado Harry, quien las esperaba en la sala, de la casa de los pelirrojos.

-¡Ya vamos!-grito de vuelta la pelirroja-¿Estas lista Samie?-le pregunto a su sobrinita que ya tenia dos años, y estaba parada viéndola con sus ojos azules, y vestida con un coqueto vestido celeste.

-Si-contesto escuetamente, ya había aprendido a caminar, pero le costaba un poco hablar lo único que decía era si, no, papa, tío y tía.

-Bueno bajemos, o tu padrino se va a morir de la impaciencia-agrego sonriendo y tomando en brazos a la pequeña.

-¡Gracias a Merlín!-Exclamo el moreno viendo que las chicas bajaban

-No seas dramático Harry-respondió rodando los ojos la pelirroja, dejando a Sam en el piso, mientras se abrazaba a su novio, y lo besaba en lo labios-¿Eso recompensa el tiempo que nos esperaste?-pregunto coqueta

-Tendré que pensarlo…-respondió el moreno divertido volviendo a besar a su novia.-Pero creo que otra señorita también me tiene que recompensar-dijo tomando en brazos a su sobrina, quien le lleno la cara de besos…dejándolo todo baboseado.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto Harry, saliendo con las dos pelirrojas.

-¿y Ron?

-Llegara allá, sale un poco tarde del entrenamiento…

-¿Por qué ustedes siempre tienen diferentes horario de entrenamientos?-pregunto confundida Ginny

-Porque entrenamos por especialidad, un día los buscadores y cazadores, y el otro los guardianes y los golpeadores y dos veces a la semana todo el equipo-explico, mientras se subían al automóvil muggle de Ron, dejando a Sam atrás, con un hechizo de retenimiento.

Media hora después, estaban en la oficina de trasladores del ministerio, Hermione llegaba esa tarde de Estados Unidos. Ron llego corriendo, siendo recibido por su hija que grito de felicidad al verlo

-¡Papa!-grito, corriendo a su encuentro, dándose tropezones ya que no caminaba muy bien

-Hola, preciosa-le dijo tomándola en brazos, mientras su hija, lo llenaba al igual como hizo con Harry de besos.

-¿Cómo estas Ron?-pregunto precavidamente Ginny, Ron había estado toda la semana nervioso, Hermione se enteraría que tenia una Hija y la iba a ver en persona después de cuatro años…

-Estoy bien…solo un poco…-se vio interrumpido por un funcionario del ministerio que les pregunto si ellos eran los que esperaban a Hermione Granger.

-Si, somos nosotros-respondió Harry, poniéndose de pie

-La señorita Granger mando esto para ustedes-respondió extendiéndole una nota, Harry miro a Ginny y Ron que miraban confundidos.

-¡Otra maldita nota!-exclamo Ron, nervioso, esperando que Harry leyera la nota.

_Chicos:_

_No voy a llegar a Londres, me dejaron quedarme dos años mas acá trabajando, ojala lo entiendan, nos estamos viendo._

_Hermione_

Harry al terminar de leer la nota, miro de reojo a Ron, quien trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, aunque sus orejas rojas decían todo lo contrario.

-No me sorprende-dijo de repente-Parece que ya no el importamos, seguro encontró nuevos amigos y prefiere estar con ellos, no me importa ahora yo tengo a Sam, ella es lo mas importante en mi vida-agrego saliendo de la oficina con la bebe en brazos.

-¿Crees que este bien?-pregunto Harry abrazando a su novia.

-No lo se, pero Hermione ¿como nos hace esto?-le preguntó de vuelta

-¿Crees que ella leyó ese articulo en corazón de Bruja?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto confundida

-Por la carta que le mando a Ron, ¿Recuerdas?-Ginny asintió con la cabeza?-Si Hermione leyó la revista, cree que Ron esta con la madre de Sam, ahí no dice nada que ella la abandono-le explico Harry

-Tienes razón-corroboro Ginny, mientras los dos caminaban hacia las chimeneas.

Diez minutos después Harry, Ron, Ginny y Sam, estaban sentados comiendo en la cocina de los pelirrojos.

-¿Cuándo te vas Ginny?-pregunto Ron, mientras le limpiaba la cara a su hija, que estaba toda manchada de comida.

-Mañana, Harry ya llevo toda mi ropa al departamento, solo…no se si pueda dejarte solo con Sam-agrego mirando a su hermano, quien le sonrió

-No te preocupes, Ginny, yo puedo cuidarla muy bien, encontré una muchacha que la cuidara mientras estoy de viaje, y cuando tenga entrenamiento, ya me acostumbre a esta pelirroja-le respondió, besando en la frente a la pequeña, que rió divertida.-Solo se feliz, Ginny…

-Lo seré-respondió besando fugazmente en los labios a Harry.

-¿Mañana iremos a la fiesta en el ministerio?-pregunto Harry

-No tengo muchas ganas…-le contesto Ron

-Vamos, Ron, tienes que salir, estas todo el día aquí-lo incentivo su hermana

-Después veo, no se…además, con quien voy a dejar a Sam pregunto mirando a su hermana, ya que los señores Weasleys también iban a la fiesta.

-En el ministerio hay una guardería, puedes dejarla ahí-le recomendó Ginny

-No se…-respondió dudando-No me gusta dejar a Sam, con personas extrañas-respondió abrazando a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Por favor Ron, ellos saben lo que hacen-le dijo Ginny, levantándose de su asiento y despidiéndose de su novio, para luego subir a la habitación.

-Creo que me voy-dijo Harry, también poniéndose de pie-Adiós preciosa-se despidió de la niña, besándola en la frente.

-Tío-se despido la pequeña, haciendo sonreír a los dos.

-Nos vemos, Ron

-Adiós Harry.

Después de que Ginny estuviera convenciendo todo el día a Ron, para que asistieran al baile en el ministerio el pelirrojo, accedió, se cambio de ropa a un traje de gala, azul marino que hacia resaltar sus ojos, vistió a Sam, y se fue al ministerio allá se encontraría con Ginny y Harry.

Fue directamente a la guardería, había una joven que cuidaba a los niños, que en ese momento no eran más de tres.

-Buenas noches-la saludo Ron, entrando a la guardería.

-Buenas noches-respondió amablemente-¿Quién es esta preciosura?-agrego mirando a Sam, quien sonreía.

-Es Samantha, voy a la fiesta así que necesito que usted si por favor la cuide…

-Claro, para eso estoy-respondió alegremente, tomando a la pequeña en brazos, para luego dejarla junto a los otros niños que hay estaban.

-Aquí esta su biberón, lo toma cerca de las diez, y unos paños, todavía no los deja, los usa solo para dormir…y cualquier cosa voy a estar en la fiesta, si llora por favor me llama, yo…no deje que le pase nada ¿si?-le dijo esto ultimo muy preocupado

-No se preocupe Señor Weasley, ella estará bien…

-Si…Gracias-le respondió para luego ir a donde estaba su hija, despidiéndose de ella-Nos vemos en unas horas, Samie…aquí esta tu peluche-Le dijo pasándole un monito, su peluche favorito.

Ron salio de la guardería, y antes de seguir su camino, se volteo por última vez a mirar a la pelirroja, quien estaba riendo y jugaba con los demás niños, haciendo que Ron se fuera mucho mas tranquilo.

Llego al salón de la recepción, lo primero que vio fue una larga cabellera pelirroja, que estaba junto a una azabache, se dirigió hacia sus amigos, y los saludo.

-Hermanita, te ves preciosa-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, al ver a Ginny con un traje dorado, un poco mas abajo de la rodilla y su pelo suelto.

-Gracias Ronnie-respondió haciendo reír a Harry.

-¿Fuiste a dejar a Sam?-pregunto el moreno

-Si…se veia que estaba a gusto-respondió un poco preocupado y un tanto celoso

-Estará bien… ¿Qué le puede pasar?-lo tranquilizo Ginny, mientras Fred la sacaba a bailar, con una exagerada reverencia haciendo reír a los tres.

Paso una noche muy agradable, de vez en cuando bailaba con una u otra muchacha, al ser obligado por Ginny y su ahora cuñado y mejor amigo. ´´Esas cosas ya no son para mi´´ les dijo a su amigo cuando le insistieron una vez mas que bailara con alguien, ahora tenia una hija, una pequeña pelirroja, sonrió al recordarla, ella era todo su mundo, era todo…y quizás la otra razón era porque…la persona con quien verdaderamente quería bailar, y sentirla cerca de el estaba a cientos de kilómetros…

-¿Qué pasa Ronnie?-lo molesto Fred sentándose junto al, al verlo solo

-George te abandono ¿cierto?-pregunto divertido

-Si…puedes creer que prefiere bailar con su esposa-le pregunto fingiendo una cara de horror, haciendo reír a su hermano menor.

-Claro… ¿Y donde esta Angelina?-pregunto curioso, al no ver a su cuñada por ninguna parte

-Esta en Egipto, jugando Quidditch...-respondió mirando como su gemelo, bailaba apretadamente con su esposa.

-Me lo imaginaba-respondió mirando hacia la entrada, había visto por un segundo una melena castaña, pero Hermione no era la única que tenia el pelo castaño ¿cierto?, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despegar sus ideas, ya estaba alucinando…eso quería decir que era hora de marcharse, y además extrañaba a su pequeña.-Yo me voy, ¿le avisas a Ginny y a Harry?-le pregunto a su hermano que asintió antes de despedirse.

Ron se encamino hacia la guardería, tranquilamente, cuando doblo la esquina, vio que esta estaba totalmente pagada y la encargada ya estaba cerrando la puerta con un hechizo.

-¿Qué hace?-pregunto preocupado-¿Dónde esta Sam?-agrego, viendo que la señorita lo miraba confundida.

-Señor Weasley…la madre de la pequeña la paso a buscar hace menos de un minuto, es muy linda, me dijo que había llegado recién de un desfile y que usted la había mandado a buscarla, tiene una esposa muy agradable

-¿Qué?...-Ron salio corriendo hacia la salida del ministerio, quizás todavía no se habían ido.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto la pelirroja al moreno, al verlo que volteaba la cabeza cada dos segundos hacia el lado contrario en donde estaba bailando con Ginny.

-Nada…

-Vamos dime-lo apremio, acariciándole el pelo

-Sabes que cuando haces eso me vuelves loco ¿cierto?-le pregunto seductoramente al oído, haciendo que Ginny riera.

-Claro que lo se, ¿Por qué crees que lo hago?

-Te amo-dijo por toda respuesta, para luego besarla suavemente, mientras sentía como su novia, le acariciaba una vez mas el pelo…-¡Por Merlín!-exclamo de repente separándose de la pelirroja quien lo miro confundida, Harry se dirigió hacia la salida del ministerio, seguida por una, a estas alturas, muy enojada Ginny

-¿me puedes explicar que… ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!-pregunto de repente al ver como Harry volteaba a una muchacha, con el pelo castaño, quien los miraba entre culpable y feliz.

-Ginny…deja que te explique…

-Te extrañe tanto Herms-la interrumpió la pelirroja, abalanzándose sobre ella, haciendo que Hermione exhalara todo el aire que había sostenido de la preocupación.

-Yo a ustedes-respondió, ahora abrazando a su amigo

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto sorprendido Harry

-Hace unos minutos, me trasladaron de un momento a otro al Hospital de San Mungo...no tuve tiempo de avisarles.

-Espera a que…

-Ejem, Ejem-se vio interrumpida Ginny, por un carraspeo, recién notaron la presencia de otra persona, un joven rubio y alto, con los ojos verdes y muy guapo

-Ah…Claro…chicos el es Rick-los presento ganándose una mirada de reproche del rubio

-Hola, soy el novio de Hermione-se presento mientras apretaba la mano de Harry, quien abrió al boca de la sorpresa al igual que su novia.

-Si…el es mi novio-rectifico la castaña

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?-pregunto Ginny asombrada

-Porque…-La respuesta de la castaña se vio interrumpida por unos gritos provenientes de Ron, quien llamaba que se detuviera a la rubia que recién había pasado por frente a los muchachos sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

-Detente en este momento Kate-le grito Ron llegando junto a ella, no viendo que un poco más allá sus amigos lo miraban boquiabiertos-Devuélveme a mi hija

-¡También es mi hija!-grito de vuelta, haciendo que Sam empezara a llorar y estirara su bracitos en dirección a su papa, llamándolo una y otra vez.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes como se llama! ¿Tu la abandonaste recuerdas?

-Pero ahora la quiero…me arrepiento Ron, yo la quiero de vuelta

-Demasiado Tarde te diste cuenta, ella es mía, ¡dame a Sam!-le grito una vez mas, pero esta vez apuntándola con la varita.

-¡Cuidado, Ronald!, no querrás que le pase nada a la mugrosa ¿cierto?-pregunto, la rubia pero esta vez apuntando con la varita a la pequeña.

-¡Papá! ¡Papa!-lo llamaba, Sam, mientras estiraba los brazos hacia su padre

-No te atreverías…es tu hija también-respondió Ron, bajando la varita

-Pruébame, yo no quiero a esta bastarda, solo te quiero a ti…-respondió acercándose a Ron, mientras sujetaba muy débilmente a Sam, que estaba a punto de caer.

-¡Ten cuidado!-le grito el pelirrojo

-¿No te das cuenta, amor? Yo te amo-le dijo la rubia poniendo a Sam en el suelo y acercándose al pelirrojo.

-Tu estas loca-dijo por toda respuesta Ron, corriendo por su lado a tomar a la bebe, que lloraba intensamente, la rubia al advertir lo que Ron iba a ser, mando un hechizo de petrificación a Ron, que se desplomo un poco antes de llegar hasta la niña

-Lo siento Ron, pero te amo, y tu me amaras a mi, lo se-le dijo al rubia acariciándole el pelo, mientras Ron lo único que podía mover era los ojos.

Harry desarmo a la rubia y luego despetrifico a su amigo, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie y tomo en brazos a su hija.

-Tranquila preciosa, estoy aquí-la calmo Ron, abrasándola contra el, Kate fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el, tratando de arrebatarle de las manos a Sam, no lográndolo, ya que Ginny se puso delante, mandándole su conjuro de mocomurcielago, la rubia llorando se retiro del lugar.

-¿Ron estas bien? ¿Sam esta bien?-le pregunto Ginny examinando a su hermano y sobrina

-Yo…si estamos bien-dijo mientras Ginny tomaba en brazos a la niña, que ya no lloraba, Ron se desplomo en el suelo, mientras unas lagrimas le recorrían la cara.

-Ron…-lo llamo Harry, sentándose a su lado

-Si le hubiera pasado algo…yo no se que haría Harry-se puso de pie y tomo a la niña de brazos de su hermana-Ella es mi vida-agrego besando a su hija en la frente. Se dio vuelta y la vio ahí de pie, mirándolo mientras lloraba, de la mano con alguien, se quedaron por unos minutos mirándose hasta que Ron se decidió a hablar.

-Hermione… ¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto sorprendido, mirando fijamente las manos entrelazadas de Hermione con el rubio.

-Hace poco…

-Me alegro que estés de vuelta-respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sincera, aunque por dentro quería matar a ese engreído quien ahora abrazaba por la cintura a su Hermione.

-Si…el es Rick, mi novio-lo presento, Ron estrecho la mano con el novio de Hermione, pero sin despegar a vista de la castaña, quien tubo que bajarla.

-Ella es Samantha…mi hija-presento a la pequeña, quien miraba interesada de Hermione a Ron…

-Es…es muy bonita-dijo, ahora soltando un par de lagrimas.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos-los interrumpió Harry, tomado de la mano con Ginny

-Tenemos que irnos a nuestra nueva casa-agrego la pelirroja sonriendo

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sorprendida Hermione.

-Desde esta noche vivimos juntos-le informo Harry a la castaña, quien los abrazo para felicitarlos.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, aunque especialmente una castaña y un pelirrojo no podían dejar de pensar en el otro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿_Que les parecio?...a mi megusto mucho como me quedo este capitulo, es mas como Ron se ha encariñado tanto con su bebe, y tambien creo que el final me quedo un poco mamón pero no importa…ojala todos tengan tiempo pa dejarme un comentario de verdad me dan muchas mas ganas de escribir cuando veo en mi mail que tengo un nuevo rewiev..ya eso nos vemos pronto adios._


	8. Nuevos encuentros ok

_¿Cómo estan?...espero que a todos les este gustando el fic…aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, que espero que les guste tanto como los otros asi que…eso aquí va, ah y perdon me equivoque en subir el capitulo asi que aki lo cambio..._

_Ah…una cosa, no vivo en Londres, ni se me ocurrio la idea de Harry Potter primero haci que quede claro que todo el mundo y los personajes que reconocen son de la genial Rowling, algunas cosillas son de mi loca imaginación._

_**Nuevos Encuentros**_

Ron se despertó sobresaltado, soñó lo mismo toda la noche, Kate venia y se llevaba Sam, quien lo miraba con pena, mientras se alejaban de la casa, sin que el pudiera hacer nada.

Se levanto a mirar a la pequeña a su cuarto, dormía tranquilamente, no contento con esto la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su cama, ahora si podía dormir en paz, junto a su pelirroja favorita.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, pensaba una y otra vez en lo que había visto en el ministerio, Ron no estaba con la madre de su pequeña, ella la había abandonado y dejándola a cargo de Ron,…Ron¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar ni siquiera un minuto en el pelirrojo? Además se veia tan tierno y paternal con su hija en brazos que era preciosa, igual a su padre, como la quería, y ella…lo había arruinado todo, todo por ser una maldita orgullosa, sin siquiera preguntarle sobre su relación, se sintió mal, se dio vuelta en la cama quedando justo al frente del rostro de Rick, quien dormía como si nada, se sintió mucho peor.

Harry estaba despierto esperando a Ginny quien se ofreció a traerle el desayuno a la cama…la amaba tanto y ahora estaban viviendo juntos¿Qué mas podía pedir para ser feliz?, se le ocurrieron un par de ideas, que lo hicieron sonreír al imaginarse unos pequeños niños revoloteando por la casa…como había podido ser tan ciego, quizás con Ginny ya llevarían años, a no se por su estupidez, pero ahora estaba con ella…con la persona que lo hacia mas feliz en el mundo.

Nunca pensé que mi sueño se haría realidad, Harry Potter me ama, y se que lo hace, me lo demuestra cada vez, que me besa, que me acaricia, que me dice cosas tiernas al oído…ahora vivimos juntos y mas felices que nunca, aunque llevemos viviendo juntos una sola noche, se que en esta casa seré muy feliz…porque estoy junto a el, la persona que mas amo en este mundo, y como no amarlo, esta ahí acostado, con el pelo revuelto y las sabanas hasta la cintura, es perfecto, sabrá Merlín en que esta pensando, que todavía no se ha dado cuenta que lo espió desde la puerta…ojala este pensando en mi.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una semana después Ron, abría muy sorprendido su puerta…

-Ron…

-¡Hermione¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto confundido ya que eran las diez de la mañana de un sábado, por lo que Ron estaba vestido solo con el pantalón del pijama.

-Necesitaba verte-dijo pasando a la sala, mientras Ron cerraba la puerta.

-¿Si¿Para que?-pregunto fríamente

-Yo…

-Hermione, si viniste a restregarme en la cara que estas de novia con ese…ese ¡imbecil!, es mejor que te vayas-le espeto furioso cruzándose de brazos y mirando en dirección contraria

-¡No tienes ningún derecho¡Te acostaste con la primera que se te puso por delante!-le grito la castaña, apunto de llorar.

-Se que fue un error…pero sabes que no me arrepiento…de eso nació Sam, y ella es lo mejor que tengo-le grito de vuelta

-Lo se Ron, se que ella es importante para ti-le dijo bajando la voz-Pero como crees que me sentí cuando vi esa noticia en corazón de bruja…

-Mal, tan mal que te pusiste de novia con otro

-Ron, estaba dolida…yo te amaba…

-¿Me amabas?-pregunto escéptico

-No se si lo sigo haciendo…

-¡Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger no sabe algo!-le dijo sarcástico mientras Hermione lloraba silenciosamente.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel, Ron?

-Porque me dejaste aquí solo, me hiciste esperarte por años, me ilusionaste y ahora estas de novia con otro¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Ah...Hermione tu no eres la única que sufre…

-Ron…

-Vete, Hermione, vete

-Ron…

-Hermione…por favor no sigas…

-Ron, Sam te llama, creo que esta…oh perdón no sabia que estabas con alguien-lo interrumpió una muchacha, quien traía a la niña en brazos.

-No te preocupes, Jane¿Qué pasa?-pregunto en dirección a la niña que estiraba sus bracitos en dirección a su padre, Ron la tomo en brazos y la niña inmediatamente se quedo tranquila.

-Yo voy a preparar tu maleta-le dijo la muchacha subiendo al segundo piso.

-¿Te vas de viaje?-le pregunto Hermione

-Tengo un partido en Sudamérica…Jane, hace una semana esta cuidando a Sam, cuando yo no estoy, creo que la pequeña todavía no se acostumbra a ella-Agrego sonriendo, haciendo sonreír también a Hermione.

-Es muy linda…-dijo Hermione, tomándole una manito a la pequeña quien le sonrió.-Yo me voy…

-Adiós Hermione…

-Adiós Ron-respondió la castaña, saliendo de la casa, mientras una vez mas lloraba por el pelirrojo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-No te vayas-le decía Ginny por décima vez a Harry quien estaba parado en medio de la sala, abrazado con Ginny, quien no lo dejaba irse de viaje.

-Ginny…por favor-le rebatió divertido, la pelirroja lo miro y lo beso intensamente.

-Te amo-le dijo saliendo con el hacia el jardín

-Yo también te amo-respondió el moreno desapareciéndose y dejando a su novia, parada en el jardín.

Ginny entro a la casa a cambiarse de ropa, necesitaba hablar seriamente con su amiga…

-¡Ginny¡Que sorpresa!-la saludo la castaña abriendo la puerta de su nueva casa en donde vivía con Rick.

-¿Pasa algo Hermione?-pregunto la pelirroja, pasando a la sala, viendo como Hermione tenia los ojos rojos.

-No… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque tienes los ojos como si hubieras llorado por un año entero…

-Bueno…eso es exactamente lo que pasa-respondió Hermione con una sonrisa triste. Ginny le tomo una de sus manos mirándola preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Herms?-pregunto dulcemente

-Soy una imbecil Ginny…

-Tú sabes que no eres una imbecil-respondió divertida Ginny, tratando de distender el ambiente

-Si lo soy…No espere a Ron, el no esta saliendo con la madre de Sam…y yo saque conclusiones apresuradas y yo ahora estoy…con Rick-dijo esto en un susurro.

-Hermione, Ron..Tampoco se porto como una santo cuando tu no estabas…el igual salio con la madre de Sam, aunque ahora no estén juntos..

-Si…pero fue porque yo no volví en el tiempo en que se lo prometí…si yo no hubiera decido mi carrera sobre todo, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Bueno y porque entonces no lo arreglas…termina con Rick, y vete con Ron, estoy segura que el…

-No esta tan fácil Ginny-la interrumpió Hermione poniéndose de pie, y caminando a través de la sala, mientras la pelirroja la seguía con la mirada.-Rick, es buena persona yo de verdad lo quiero…

-Pero no lo amas…

-No...no lo amo, pero no puedo dejarlo de un día para otro, además si vieras como esta Ron conmigo, me odia Ginny…

-No, estoy segura que Ron te ama…tu sabes como es de orgulloso ya se le pasara…

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto la castaña esperanzada.

-Estoy segura-le confirmo mientras la abrazaba, se separo de ella y se puso de pie de un salto, levantando también a Hermione-Ahora vístete y alegra esa cara, necesitamos un tiempo para nosotras, además…estoy sola Harry me abandono-agrego sonriendo

-Gracias Ginny, en cinco minutos estoy lista-respondió la castaña caminando hacia su habitación.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Qué pasa Ron?-pregunto Harry, estando en la habitación del hotel en donde el equipo de Quidditch estaba alojado.

-Nada, solo…que…nada no te preocupes-respondió volteando a mirar para otro lado.

-Ya…dime

-Es que… ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorado todavía de Hermione después de lo que me hizo?-pregunto frustrado dejándose caer en una de las camas.

-No es que te haya echo gran cosa…-empezó a decir el moreno

-¿Qué?

-Creo, Ron que ella estaba en todo su derecho en irse a estudiar y tener un novio después de enterarse que tu tenia un hija con otra mujer-le explico pacientemente.

-Pero ella me mando esa carta, la que te mostré

-Si…pero entiende Ron ella estaba… ¿Cómo crees que se sintió al ver esa noticia?

-Lo se, pero…ahora esta con ese imbecil…

-A mi no me pareció tan…o bueno si…es un imbecil-arreglo rápidamente el moreno, mientras se daba vuelta y reía por lo bajo ¿Sus amigos nunca se darían cuenta que estaban locos el uno por el otro?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una semana después Harry y Ginny, junto a Ron, Hermione y Rick, cenaban en casa de los primeros…estaban todos en silencio y de vez en cuando Ron le lanzaba mirada a Hermione y también miraba furioso al rubio.

-Estaba deliciosa la cena, Ginevra-dijo respetuosamente Rick

-Dime Ginny, y gracias…son los genes de mi madre-respondió haciendo sonreír a sus amigos.

-¿Nos vamos Hermione?-pregunto media hora después el rubio, mientras estaba en la sala tomando un copa de hidromiel, y todos reían…

-¿Ahora?-pregunto sorprendida-Pero si estábamos divirtiéndonos

-Tu estabas divirtiéndote querrás decir-la corrigió el rubio mordazmente, Hermione se le quedo mirándolo fijamente, mientras Ron estaba apunto de saltarle encima. Ginny y Harry quienes estaban abrazados se removieron incómodos en el sofá.

-Yo igual me tengo que ir…-dijo Ron cortando el tenso ambiente.-Jane esta cuidando a Sam, y la pequeña todavía no se acostumbra a ella.-agrego Ron, despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Hermione y Rick, también se despidieron de los dueños de casa, y desaparecieron por la chimenea.

Harry y Ginny se miraron, y luego se encogieron de hombros, Ginny empezó a dirigir los platos hacia la cocina, mientras Harry la abrazaba por la cintura dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

-¿Vamos a acostarnos?-pregunto melosamente al oído de la pelirroja, que se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su novio tan cerca de su oído.

-Déjame ordenar esto ¿si?-pregunto dándose vuelta, quedando frente a frente a su moreno de ojos verde que la miraba sonriendo.

-Te ayudo y así terminas mas rápido…-dijo dándole un beso rápido en los labios, para luego girarse a guardar todos los cubiertos, y las demás cosas que ocuparon en la cena.

Diez minutos después Harry llevaba colgada en su espalda y tomando por la cadera a la pelirroja, quien tenías sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, los dos subían hacia la habitación y seguramente lo que menos harían seria dormir…

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-pregunto Hermione al momento que llegaban a su apartamento, y el rubio se paraba delante de ella con los ojos centellando de rabia.

-Me ignoraron toda la noche¿como quieres que me sienta?

-Tú te apartaste, Rick, todos son muy simpáticos…

-Menos el Weasley-la interrumpió Rick, acercándose a ella

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida

-¿Crees que soy estupido Hermione?-pregunto sarcástico, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, seguido por la mirada de la castaña.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡No te hagas la imbecil!-le espeto furioso.

-NO ME LLAMES ASI- le grito la castaña

-No puedes negarlo, el maldito pelirrojo esta enamorado de ti…

-¿Qué dices?

-Tu lo sabes, Ginny y Harry lo saben, todo el mundo lo sabe… ¿Qué hay entre tu y el?-pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione, con los ojos chispeantes de rabia.

-¿Qué crees tu?-pregunto mordazmente-Tu eres el que lo sabe todo ¿cierto?-pregunto sarcástica, haciendo enojar aun mas a su novio.

-No me vegas con tonteras…tu tienes algo con ese imbecil, yo se que si…

-NO lo trates así, el es mi amigo…no te voy a permitir…

-No me vas a permitir ¿Qué?-le pregunto tomándola fuertemente de un brazo, haciendo que Hermione lo mirara altivamente, no se iba a dejar doblegar por nadie.

-Suéltame en este momento Rick, no quieres que…

-Que vas a llamar a tu "amiguito"-pregunto diciendo despectivamente la ultima palabra.

-¡Suéltame!-le grito logrando safarse del contacto, se alejo unos pasos de el- Espero que mañana, recapacites Rick-dijo fríamente, caminando hacia su habitación, cerrándola con un hechizo para que nadie mas pudiera entrar, Rick, resignado y todavía enojado se dejo caer en el sofá.

-¡Jane¡Estoy en casa!-grito entrando a la sala, donde inmediatamente vio a una preocupada muchacha, que tenia en brazos a una bebe que lloraba y lloraba, Ron tomo inmediatamente en brazos a su hija, la removió y le dijo las típicas palabras que siempre le decía, para tranquilizarla, pero no paso nada, Sam no paraba de llorar.

-¿Hace cuanto esta así?-pregunto en dirección a la muchacha.

-Hace un par de horas, no quise molest…

-¿Por qué no me llamaste antes¿Quizás que tiene?-le pregunto indignado, Jane lo miro disculpándose, mientras Ron tomaba el bolso de Sam que siempre tenia a mano, y salio con la bebe, en dirección a la primera persona en la cual pensó…Hermione.

Toco insistentemente el timbre del apartamento de la castaña, después de unos cinco minutos un adormilado Rick le abrió la puerta, Ron paso a la sala sin siquiera saludar.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?-pregunto nervioso

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hermione quien se había levantado al escuchar el ruido en medio de la noche.

-Hermione, Sam…no se que le pasa-le dijo tendiéndole a la niña, quien estaba un poco roja y lloraba amargamente.

Hermione la tomo en brazos, y la llevo hacia el sofá, la examino cuidadosamente y después de darle una poción que trajo desde su cuarto, la niña se quedo sumamente dormida, la tomo en brazos y la arrullo, mientras Ron se paro al lado de ella acariciándole el pelo a su hija.

-¿Qué tenia?-dijo mirando a su amiga, quien sonreía mientras paseaba por la habitación con la niña en brazos.

-Solo un resfrió común-dijo tranquilizando al pelirrojo-Le di la poción, mañana amanecerá como nueva-respondió sonriendo, mientras le entregaba la niña a su padre quien ahora sonreía tranquilo.

-¿Cómo puedo pagarte esto Hermione?

-No tienes porque, solo vete a descansar, nos vemos mañana en el cumpleaños de Ginny…

-Si, nos vemos ahí, y muchas Gracias-dijo despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla, Salio del apartamento sin fijarse ni una vez en Rick, quien ahora miraba nuevamente furioso a su novia.

-¿Ves lo que te digo?

-¿Qué?

-Parecen una hermosa familia feliz…

-¿Puedes dejar tu sarcasmo de lado?-pregunto furiosa

-¿Y tu puedes dejar de engañarme en mis propios ojos?-pregunto de vuelta

-Deja de hablar estupideces-le dijo por ultimo cerrando la puerta de su habitación, nuevamente, con el hechizo de privacidad, pensando que la idea de la familia junto a Sam y Ron no le parecía tan mal…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_La verdad a mi este capitulo me quedo medio raro…pero si lo cambiaba nuevamente al final me daria por borrar todo, asi que por la seguridad del fic, lo dejo asi._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus rewies, de verdad no saben como me suben el animo, y espero que sigan dejando sus comentarios, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo asi que hasta pronto._

_Vayan al Go…¿si?_


	9. Decisiones

_El nombre del capitulo lo d ice todo, muchas decisiones tendran que tomar nuestros chicos, hoy ando con cero animo asi que solo les dejo el capitulo…ah todo lo que conocen pertenece a Rowling._

_**Decisiones**_

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-la saludo Harry, Ginny abrió los ojos y vio parada frente a ella, a Harry con un gorro de cumpleaños, la bandeja con el mas rico desayuno, unas flores y una cajita de regalo.

El moreno dejo a un lado la bandeja y se sentó junto a su novia, la beso dulcemente, mientras Ginny sonreía dentro del beso por sentirse tan especial.

-¿Cómo esta la cumpleañera mas linda del mundo mágico…y muggle-agrego haciendo que Ginny se abrazara aun mas a el.

-Perfectamente-contesto mirándolo a los ojos-Te amo

-Yo también te amo, Ginny-respondió el ojiverde abrazándola y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios-Ahora vamos a desayunar…

Estuvieron mas de media hora desayunando, Harry recordaba cuando en segundo Ginny le mando ese horrible poema, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara, y maldijera internamente por haber sido tan tonta…

-Ahora lo mas importante-dijo el moreno pasándole la caja envuelta en papel de regalo, Ginny abrió cuidadosamente la caja, al ver lo que había dentro levanto la mirada viendo a Harry que sonreía. El moreno le tomo las dos manos y le sonrió seductoramente.

-Creo que…no, se que no voy a encontrar una mujer mas perfecta que tu porque me haces tan feliz, Ginny, te amo, te amo hace años y te voy a amar por muchos mas, quise proponértelo aquí en nuestra casa, que es el símbolo del amor y la familia que me gustaría formar solamente contigo, porque no diviso mi vida si tu no estas junto a mi…¿Qué me dices, Ginny? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto sacando el anillo, quien tenia un pequeño pero hermoso diamante verde en el centro.

-Si, claro que si…te amo, Harry, te amo como no podría amar a nadie mas-respondió contenta abalanzándose sobre el moreno que sonrió divertido, al ver como su ahora futura esposa, reía a carcajadas, Harry la conocía bien y sabia que reía así porque estaba nerviosa.

-Ahora que somos futuros esposos tengo derecho a hacer esto ¿cierto?-pregunto, besándola en el cuello, y en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Siempre has tenido ese derecho-respondió la pelirroja, recostándose sobre la cama, con Harry sobre ella, iban a llegar un poco mas tarde de lo pensado a la madriguera.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?-pregunto burlón Fred, haciendo que todos sus hermanos rodaran los ojos ante la pregunta tan obvia, Hermione rió disimuladamente sentada junto a Ron, sabia que el pelirrojo podía ser muy celoso respecto a su hermana menor.

-¿Dónde esta Rick?-pregunto Ron volteando a ver a su amiga, quien cambio inmediatamente la expresión de la cara.

-El…esta trabajando-respondió nerviosamente.

-Ah…

-¡Hola familia!-saludo alegremente Ginny entrando a la madriguera, a su lado Harry venia con una sonrisa imborrable.

-¡Ginny! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi niña-la saludo la señora Weasley abrazándola fuertemente, luego Ginny se vio abrazada por todos su hermanos, su padre, sus amigos, sus cuñada y sobrinos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños…-Dijo Alex

-Tía Ginny-completo Ryan

-Que cumplas muchos mas-la saludo Janis, la hija de Fleur y Bill.

-Si muchos más…-agrego Ted, el hijo de Tonks y Lupin

-Muchas gracias Chicos-los saludo recibiendo los diversos tipos de flores que ellos mismos habían cortado.

-¡Merlín! Ginny ¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto asombrada Angelina, fijándose en el anillo que relucía en el dedo de la pelirroja.

Todos voltearon a ver a Ginny que estaba de pie junto a Harry, Ginny haciéndose la desatendida, pregunto inocentemente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te hagas, eso que tienes en tu dedo-respondió Verity, haciendo que todos miraran hacia el dedo de la pelirroja, la Señora Weasley se llevo las manos a la boca, mientras unas lagrimas caían de la emoción, el Señor Weasley la abraso tranquilizándola aunque el también esta muy feliz por su hija.

-Familia, yo le pedí a Ginny que me hiciera el honor de ser mi esposa, y bueno…la pelirroja acepto-Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras Hermione se abalanzaba a Ginny a felicitarla.

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes-les dijo la castaña abrazando a Harry, quien sonreía viendo como después el Señor Weasley lo abrazaba, y también la señora Weasley, repitiendo una y otra vez que estaba muy feliz, todos los chicos felices de que por fin Harry formara parte de su familia, no sin antes decirles que si le hacia algo a su hermanitas se la vería con ellos.

-Siempre supe que acabarían juntos-los felicito Luna

-¡Muchas felicidades, chicos!-los felicito Neville dejando de abrazar a su esposa.

-Muchas gracias, no saben lo importantes que son para nosotros-les dijo Ginny abrazando a sus dos amigos.

-Me alegro muchos por ustedes-los felicito Ron sonriendo, mientras Ginny tomaba en brazos a Sam, quien le sonreía como adivinando lo que pasaba.

-Muchas felicidades Harry-lo saludo Remus, abrazando a Harry, quien también lo abrazo de vuelta fuertemente.

-Gracias Tío-respondió mas feliz que nunca, al ver como todas las personas que el consideraba su familia estaba felices con la noticia.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hermione a su lado, Harry la miro sonriendo y la abrazo.

-Solo que estoy muy feliz-le contesto.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Por qué estas tan callada?-le pregunto Ron a Hermione mientras caminaban por le parque muggle, que había cerca de la casa del pelirrojo, una vez que el cumpleaños y fiesta de compromiso de Ginny se acabara.

-Yo…solo estaba pensando

-¡Papá!-lo llama Sam, quien iba caminando al lado del pelirrojo, tomada de su mano, la niña con cara inocente y con uno de sus pequeñitos dedos apunto un cajón de arena que estaba un poco más allá. Ron sonrió y tomo a su hija en brazos y la llevo hasta el cajón, luego se sentó en la banca junto con Hermione.

-¿De verdad la quieres mucho cierto?-pregunto la castaña mirando a la pequeña pelirroja que ahora jugaba con otra niña que estaba ahí.

-Si…Hermione se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero yo estaba despechado estaba…nose como explicarlo, y también se que hice mal en no contarte, pero aunque no lo creas no me arrepiento, Sam es lo mas maravilloso que tengo en mi vida, ella me hizo madurar y volverme mas responsable, las cosas que siempre buscabas tu…-agrego con una sonrisa haciendo reír también a su amiga.

-Se que ella es lo mas importante para ti-respondió mirándolo fijamente-Espero que seas muy feliz.

-¿Por qué lo estas diciendo como una despedida?

-Porque eso es-respondió bajando la mirada

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ron confundido

-Yo no tengo que hacer nada mas en Londres, esperare que sea el matrimonio de los chicos y volveré a Estados Unidos-respondió con la voz apagada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…no puedo estar todos los días a tu lado si poder besarte o decirte lo mucho que te amo, porque no soportaría verte con otra mujer…yo te amo Ron.

El pelirrojo se acerco lentamente sin despegar ni un minuto sus ojos de los ojos color miel de la castaña, eso ojos que lo hacían alucinar, tomo la cara de Hermione quien tenia un par de lagrimas bajando por las mejilla y la beso.

La beso suavemente, disfrutando cada segundo que duro, jugando con sus labios, mientras ella jugaba con los de el, la tomo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, temiendo que de un momento a otro Hermione se desvaneciera y despertara de uno mas de sus sueños.

Poco a poco se fue separando, dándole pequeños roces para poder recuperar el aliento, aunque ninguno de los dos lo quería, preferían ahogarse antes de dejar de besar esos labios, con pequeños roces se fueron separando , Ron apoyo su frente en la de la castaña, tomando la cara de esta entre sus manos.

-Te amo-le susurro, aun sin abrir los ojos, sintió como Hermione le acaricio con una de sus suaves manos una de sus mejillas y abrió los ojos, viendo como ella sonreía.

-Yo también te amo-respondió Hermione acariciándole el pelo a Ron quien la abrazo dulcemente.

-Lo único que falta es que te deshagas del imbecil de tu novio-agrego Ron, sonriendo al sentir las caricia de Hermione en la espalda, al momento que Ron termino de decir esto, Hermione se separo bruscamente de el.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido

-Rick…lo había olvidado-respondió Hermione llevándose una mano a la boca

-Si…tienes que terminar con el

-Yo…no es tan fácil, Ron- le trato de explicar Hermione

-Si, si lo es, vas donde el le dices que es un imbecil y que me amas a mi, y asunto arreglado-le contesto sonriendo, tratando de abrazarla nuevamente, gesto que Hermione esquivo. Sam, le tomo el pantalón que llevaba la castaña, llamando su atención, Hermione la miro y vio que la pequeña le estiraba los bracitos para que la tomara, la castaña la tomo en brazos, mientras Ron las miraba sonriendo.

-Ves…tu, yo y Sam, podemos formar una familia Hermione-le dijo Ron, parándose frente a ella.

-Ron…yo no puedo dejar de un día para otro a Rick

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo igual lo quiero…como amigo-agrego rápidamente-No puedo hacerle daño, el me apoyo mientras estuve…

-Si nunca te hubieras ido nada de eso hubiera pasado-la interrumpió Ron, Hermione ya lo estaba haciendo enojar nuevamente.

-Pero…el es un buen muchacho, no puedo destruirle el corazón-Respondió mirando fijamente a Ron-Te amo Ron pero dame un poco de tiempo.

-No, Hermione-respondió fríamente tomando a la niña de entre los brazos de Hermione-Ya te he esperado suficiente-agrego volteándose para caminar alejándose cada vez mas de la castaña.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Neville!-grito Ginny al divisar unos metros más allá a su amigo, quien estaba sumamente cambiado, más delgado, mas maduro.

-¿Cómo estas, Ginny?-pregunto Neville abrazando a su amiga.

-Perfectamente ¿y tu?

-Bien, gracias, ahora mismo, ando buscando ropa para bebe-Ginny lo miro confundida-Luna esta embarazada-agrego haciendo que Ginny sonriera aun mas.

-¿En serio? Felicidades-lo felicito abrazándolo nuevamente.

-Si…no se donde se habrá metido, hace un segundo estaba aquí conmigo-agrego volteando a mirar en todas direcciones. Ginny sonrió al recordar lo despistada que era su amiga.

-¿Ginny?-pregunto una calida voz, a su espalda, la pelirroja sonriendo abiertamente al ver a Luna estaba igual que siempre, pero algo especial en sus ojos.

-Luna, Neville me contó la gran noticia ¡Felicidades!-le dijo abrazándola nuevamente-¿Por qué no me dijeron la semana pasada mientras estábamos en mi cumpleaños?

-Lo supimos recién hoy, además Neville te dije que yo quería contarle…-lo regaño la rubia, dándole un juguetón golpe en las costillas a su esposo, quien rió culpable.

-¿Por qué no me acompañan? Justo ahora me tenia que reunir con Harry, Ron y Hermione, ¿Qué me dicen? Para recordar viejos tiempos-dijo abrazándolos a cada uno por los hombros, sus amigos la miraron sonriendo.

-¿Recuerdan que yo no podía ni conjurar un expelliarmus?-dijo entre risas Neville, a sus amigos, que rieron al recordar la información. Ya hace mas de dos horas estaban comiendo los seis en un local que había en el callejón Diagon, recordando sus tiempos de estudiantes.

-Pero al final fuiste un gran alumno Neville, y pudiste formular todos los hechizos-respondió Harry sonriendo.

-Gracias a tu ayuda-respondió el chico, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara levemente, todavía no se acostumbraba a los halagos.

-¿Quién recuerda el horrendo poema que Ginny le mando a Harry?-pregunto Ron con una carcajada, haciendo reír a Harry y a Hermione, ya que Ginny se había cruzado de brazos, y había susurrado bajito"Yo no lo envié" avergonzada y Neville y Luna no sabían de lo que estaban hablando. Harry al ver la cara de confusión de sus amigos lo recito.

-"Tienes los ojos verdes como un sapo escabeche

Y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece

Quisiera que fuera mío porque es glorioso

El héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso"

-¿Te acuerdas?-pregunto sorprendida Ginny

-Claro que si, me acuerdo de todo lo que tu dices-respondió abrazándola hacia el

-De verdad tienes muy mal gusto Ginny-dijo riendo Neville

-A mi no me pareció tan mal-dijo Luna haciendo que todos se miraran sonriendo, mas que mal Luna nunca iba a cambiar.

-¿Y sabes que será el bebe?-pregunto Hermione cambiando de tema.

-Si…la sanadora me hizo un examen, es una niña…-dijo sonriendo Luna, por primera vez no tenia esa mirada soñadora, que la hacia parecer un poco loca.

-Las niñas son una delicia-dijo Ron, haciendo que todos lo miraran enarcando una ceja-¿Qué? Lo digo por experiencia propia, créeme he visto como se comportan los hijos de mis hermanos, hasta el hijo de Remus, ni comparado como es mi princesa.-Agrego haciendo que Hermione lo mirara tiernamente.

-¿Y cuando es la boda?-pregunto Neville en dirección a la pelirroja, que sonrió al recordar algo que la hacia inmensamente feliz.

-Dentro de un mes, en esta semana ya he arreglado todo, solo me falta el vestido.

-¿Tan rápido?-pregunto sorprendido Ron, quien no tenia idea que su Hermana ya tenía todo listo.

-Si…quiero casarme lo mas antes posible-respondió sonriéndole a Harry que la beso fugazmente en los labios.

-Bueno chicos, tenemos que irnos-dijo Neville poniéndose de pie junto a Luna.

-Muchas gracias, lo pasamos muy bien-dijo Luna despidiéndose de cada uno con un efusivo abrazo.

-Nos vemos-se despidió Neville, saliendo del local de la mano junto a su esposa.

-Nosotros también nos marchamos, hoy fue un día agotador-resoplo Harry, tomando de la mano a su novia, quien también se despidió de su hermano y de la castaña.

Ron y Hermione se miraron incómodos, no habían estado solos desde hace una semana desde que había pasado lo que había pasado.

-Yo…

-Hermione…

Los dos habían hablado al mismo tiempo, se sonrieron incómodos.

-Ron…no podemos seguir así-dijo la castaña tomándole una mano por encima de la mesa.

-Si, te he extrañado mucho, Herms-dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a ella y besándola, apasionadamente, ya que había probado esos labios ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo. Le acaricio el pelo, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con el de el.

-Hoy voy a terminar con Rick…-dijo al castaña separándose de el.

-¿Segura?

-Si…luego me iré a tu casa…si no te molesta-agrego sonrojándose.

-Claro que no…te amo Herms, te estaré esperando.-Le dijo despidiéndose de la castaña con otro apasionado beso.

Hermione vio salir del local al pelirrojo y suspiro abatida, esto no seria nada de fácil.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_espero que les haya gustado, y me dejen muchos comentarios de verdad…ah y a los que les gustan las historia de los merodeadores, subi una se llama "Más que solo bromas"_

_espero que la lean, nos vemos pronto, y solo faltan dos o tres capitulos asi que ya se acerca el final, muchas gracias a todos…nos vemos_


	10. ¿Felicidad?

Hola a todos…aquí esta el penultimo capitulo…¡solo queda uno!, espero que les guste y eso…solo lean…

_**¿Felicidad?**_

Hermione se apareció en su apartamento que estaba totalmente a oscuras.

-Rick…-susurro caminando lentamente hacia la sala. De repente el rubio salio entre las sombras y se le interpuso.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Rick-Hermione salto asustada llevándose una mano al pecho.-Me asustaste

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto nuevamente el rubio

-Con los chicos, estábamos comiendo en el Callejón Diagon-respondió sacándose su abrigo muggle.

-Claro y yo aquí esperándote como un imbecil-le grito furioso

-¡Por Merlín! No hagas tanto escándalo…además necesito hablar contigo-agrego parándose frente a el- Rick, esta relación cada día esta peor, tu me regañas siempre…

-Porque tú me haces enojar-la interrumpió

-Yo necesito que lo dejemos hasta aquí-dijo haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción-Nada es igual que antes, ya casi ni hablamos…

-No me vengas con cuentos, se perfectamente que es por el pelirrojo.

-En parte si-dijo Hermione haciendo gala de su valentía.

-¡Eres una…

-Una ¿Qué? NO te atrevas a insultarme Rick-le grito la castaña safandose de el, que la había tomado fuertemente por los hombros-No te quiero ver mas…

-Esto no se quedara asi Hermione, no se quedara así.

-Has lo que quieras-respondió la castaña, tomando su abrigo, y desapareciendo del apartamento dejando atrás a un Rick mas que enojado.

Se apareció fuera de la casa de Ron, paso su varita por la cerradura, y sonrió al comprobar que Ron no la había sacado de la lista de personas que podían entrar a su casa de esa forma.

En medio de la salas estaba Ron, quien caminaba de un lado a otro, jugando con su varita, claro signo de su nerviosismo. Al verla entrar con una sonrisa en la cara, supo que estaba todo bien, se abalanzo a ella y la abrazo fuertemente incluso levantándola unos centímetros del piso, mientras los dos reían de felicidad.

-¡Ron! Vamos a despertar a Sam-lo tranquilizo la castaña acariciándole el pelo.

-Si tienes razón, no quiero que se despierte, esta noche es solo nuestra-le susurro al oído sensualmente, Hermione lo beso apasionadamente, sentía los labios de Ron sobre los suyos moviéndose de forma experta, mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del pelirrojo, y sonrió al escuchar que el lanzaba un suspiro. Ron la tomo en brazos y ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura del pelirrojo, pasando sus manos por el cuello, sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento, no supo exactamente como Ron logro subir las escaleras con ella encima, pero lo hicieron, entraron a la habitación de Ron, mientras Hermione le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la remera, se sorprendió al sentir la suave piel del pelirrojo, y movió al cabeza a un lado y también el pelo dejándolo caer por el hombro izquierdo ya que Ron la besaba en el cuello, sintió como sus manos la recorrían entera, y tampoco supo como es que termino encima de Ron, recostados en la cama el sin camisa y ella en ropa interior, dándole pequeños besos en el pecho fuerte de su ahora novio, lo amaba, lo amaba mucho, como quizás nunca había amado a nadie.

-Buenos días preciosa-la saludo Ron, al ver que ella había abierto los ojos, estaba recostada sobre el pecho de el, mientras este le acariciaba su pelo.

-Hola-lo saludo besándolo en los labios, se separo de el y se puso al remera de Ron que le llegaba hasta medio muslo.

-¿Dónde vas?-pregunto Ron, al ver que ella se levantaba de la cama.

-A prepara el desayuno-respondió besándolo fugazmente, Ron sonrió pensando que nunca podría ser mas feliz.

Hermione subió diez minutos después con una bandeja con el más exquisito desayuno, que Ron había visto.

-Nos llego compañía-le dijo Ron al momento que ella entraba en la habitación, Sam estaba sentadita junto a su padre, mientras trataba de hacer que el pelirrojo se levantara. Hermione sonrío y sentó en la cama mientras Ron se sentaba junto a ella con Sam en el regazo, desayunaron alegremente, sonriéndose y haciendo una promesa interna de que nunca mas se iban a separar.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Puedes tranquilizarte?-le pregunto sonriendo Remus, a Harry quien paseaba de un lado a otro en la antigua habitación de Ron en la madriguera, estaba solamente con la camisa puesta y los boxers, y movía las manos nerviosamente.

-No, no puedo, ¿Cómo estabas tu el día que te casaste, ah?-le pregunto a su tío, quien sonrió en forma conciliadora.- No me respondas, tú siempre has sido tranquilo…

Remus soltó una carcajada haciendo que Harry lo mirara de mala forma, el licántropo se cayo al instante, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Porque estas tan nervioso?

-Porque hoy me caso, porque desde hoy en adelante voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con una persona…

-¿A caso te gustaría pasarla con mas personas?

-No-respondió rápidamente, parándose frente a Remus, que lo miraba confundido-Yo… ¿Qué pasa si no soy lo que ella espera de mi? No lo soportaría, la amo mucho… ¿Qué pasa si soy un pésimo esposo? ¿Y si ella no me ama? ¿Y si ella es la que quisiera casarse con otro?-pregunto con cara de horror.

-No digas tonterías, Ginny te ama, tu lo sabes, ella lo sabe, todos lo sabemos-Lo tranquilizo Remus, tomándolo de los hombros, mientras Harry miraba el piso- Harry, mírame-el moreno subió la mirada hasta encontrase con los ojos dorados de su tío-Serán muy felices, te lo aseguro, serán tan felices como lo fueron James y Lily.

-Gracias tío-respondió el moreno abrazándolo fuertemente-Como me gustaría que ellos estuvieran aquí-agrego separándose de el.

-A mi también Harry, para que vieran en el gran hombre en que te has convertido.

-¡Papá!-lo llamo Jhon entrando en la habitación, desvió la mirada a Harry, quien seguía en ropa interior, solamente con la camisa- Tío ¿Te vas a casar así? No creo que a Tía Ginny…

-No Jhon-respondió sonriendo el moreno-Tengo que terminar de vestirme.

-Ahhh, papa-agrego girándose a mirar a su padre- Mamá necesita que vayas con ella, porque estan empezando a llegar los invitados, y quiere que todos sepan que tu estas casado con ella-le dijo, de carrera, haciendo que Remus adivinara que Tonks, le había mandado a decir que le dijera explícitamente esas palabras. Remus sonrió divertido.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto mirando a su sobrino, quien estaba mas calmado

-Si…ve a que tu esposa te luzca-le respondió divertido, mientras Remus y Jhon salían de la habitación.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto Ginny a sus cuñadas que la miraban asombrada.

-Ginny…te ves preciosa-le dijo Angelina, tomándola de una mano para que volteara.

-Ginny, pareces una princesa-le dijo Hermione abrazándola.

-Gracias-respondió emocionada la pelirroja.

-Chicas…tu madre dice que esta apunto de empezar la ceremonia-les dijo Verity entrando ala habitación-Ginny, te ves hermosa-le dijo abrazándola.

-Muchas gracias-respondió sinceramente-Ustedes bajen, yo necesito estar sola-respondió mientras todas la miraban confundidas-Les prometo que no me voy a escapar- las tranquilizo mientras todas salían de la habitación.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Hermione desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Si, Herms, no te preocupes

-Nos vemos abajo-respondió la castaña cerrando al puerta.

Ginny se movió de un lado a otro de la habitación, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan nerviosa? Si se iba a casar con el hombre que amaba, en realidad con el único hombre a quien había amado. Inhala, Exhala, Inhala, Exhala, se repetía así misma, tratando de regular su respiración. De repente escucho su nombre, volteo asustada y sobre la cama vio un espejo, y en el la cara de Harry, quien se notaba igual o mas nervioso que ella.

-¿Harry? ¿Cómo…

-Remus me paso el otro espejo-respondió aclarando la duda de Ginny-¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto

-Yo…nerviosa y ¿tu?

-Nervioso…Te amo-le dijo rápidamente

-Yo también te amo-respondió sonriendo, mientras sentía como su corazón se tranquilizaba, eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-Bueno, nos vemos cuando nos casemos-se despido Harry sonriendo

-Si…en diez minutos

-Te amo

-Yo también-respondió la pelirroja, dejando el espejo de nuevo sobre la cama, ahora mucho mas tranquila.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Estas listo?-pregunto Ron entrando en la habitación, mientras Harry terminaba de anudarse la corbata.

-Si…-se volteo hacia su amigo, quien lucia una impecable túnica negra-¿Cómo me veo?

-Bueno…supongo que bien...tu sabes que yo no se de esas cosas-respondió rascándose la nuca, en señal de que estaba un poco apenado. Harry rió mientras caminaba hacia su amigo y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo, Ron

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Ron separándose de el un poco confundido

-Solo estoy un poco sensible-respondió Harry alisándose la túnica.

-Bueno bajemos, mamá esta histérica…

-¿Mas histérica que en el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur o de los Gemelos?-pregunto sorprendido mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Si, es que ahora se casa su pequeña, con su Harrycito-respondió sonriendo-Además para el de Bill, todos odiaban a Fleur…

-Menos tu, tu estabas totalmente enamorado…

-¿De quien estabas enamorado?-lo interrumpió Hermione quien estaba debajo de la escalera con Sam, en brazos.

-De ti, por supuesto-le dijo Ron besándola en los labios, hace un mes que Hermione vivía con el y Sam.

-Si…claro-respondió sonriendo

-¡Mamá!-escucho como Sam, la llamaba, Hermione miro con los ojos abiertos a Ron, quien también la miraba de esa manera, Hermione abrazo fuertemente a la pequeña, mientras sentía como las lagrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos.

-Samie, me dijiste mama-le dijo, haciendo que la niña sonriera y le diera pequeños besos por toda la cara- Yo también te quiero pequeña-le dijo Hermione abrazándola fuertemente

-¿Ves? Ahora somos una familia-le dijo Ron besándola en los labios, juntos caminaron con Harry hacia el jardín de la madriguera. Pasaron por medio de los asientos, y llegaron junto al altar, junto a el se puso de pie Ron quien le dio unas palmadas tranquilizadoras en la espalda. Harry sonrió, y vio sentados en primera fila a Remus, junto a Tonks, y a la profesora McGonagall, un poco mas allá, Neville y Luna , cruzando el pasillo estaban la Señora Weasley, junto a ella un asiento vació, que supuso era para el Señor Weasley cuando entregara a Ginny, después Bill, junto Fleur, mas atrás los gemelos junto a Angelina y Verity, y después muchas cabezas pelirrojas, y una que otra de otro color, quienes eran los acompañantes de la familia, y sus compañeros de colegio. Al final vio de pie a Hagrid, quien sonreía emocionado, y luego la vio a…ella, estaba de pie al final del pasillo junto a el Señor Weasley, nunca la había visto mas hermosa, un vestido sin mangas, que tenia pequeñas perlas alrededor, y llegaba hasta el piso, con una pequeña cola, su pelo rojo, caía liso hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, y una pequeña tiara relucía entremedio de este. La vio caminar sonriéndole, y el no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreírle de vuelta.

El señor Weasley la dejo en manos de Harry no sin antes besarle la frente a la pelirroja quien le sonrió emocionada, Ginny se giro hacia Harry quien la beso en una mano, no supieron exactamente cuanto tiempo duro la ceremonia, hasta que el ministro que los casaba les pidió las varitas, para unirlas por un hechizo.

-Puede besar a la novia…

Harry se acerco a Ginny, y centímetros antes de juntar sus labios con los de su esposa, le susurro. –Te amo-para luego besarla dulcemente, entre los aplausos de los invitados.

La señora Weasley con un movimiento de su varita, hizo desaparecer todos los asientos, y en cambio aparecieron mesa para seis.

Harry y Ginny estuvieron por mas de media hora recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos los invitados, cuando ya estaban solo con Ron, Hermione, quienes estaban abrazados, y Neville y Luna, pudieron descansar.

-Esto de casarse es agotador…-dijo Harry dejándose caer en un asiento, con Ginny encima de el.

-Por eso es una vez en la vida-le dijo Hermione-Ron ¿Vamos a bailar?

-Hermione tu sabes…

-Por favor-le suplico con voz de niña

-Esta bien-respondió poniéndose de pie, mientras todos los demás se burlaban de el

-Señor Potter, ¿usted no va a bailar con su esposa?-le pregunto coquetamente Ginny

-Claro que si, Señora Potter-respondió divertido Harry poniéndose de pie, siendo arrastrado a la pista de baile por Ginny.

Neville miro a Luna, y Luna miro a Neville, y entendiéndose sin palabras, los dos se levantaron para seguir a sus amigos a la pista de baile.

-¿Qué piensas?-le pregunto Ginny a Harry, quien levanto la mirada para ver los hermosos ojos de la pelirroja.

-En ti…

-¿De verdad?-pregunto sorprendida

-Claro…en que mas puedo pensar mientras bailo con la mujer más hermosa que hay en el mundo.

-¿No van a ser siempre así de melosos cuando estén juntos? ¿Verdad?-pregunto Ron, quien había escuchado decir lo último a Harry.

-¡Cállate Ron!-le dijeron al mismo tiempo Ginny y Hermione, quien se lo llevo al otro extremo de la pista para que no molestara a los recién casados.

-Te amo-le dijo Ginny apoyando su cabeza, en el pecho de Harry, quien le acariciaba la espalda

-Yo ti preciosa, yo a ti…

-Estoy agotado-le dijo Harry, tirándose sobre la cama del hotel Muggle que había reservado en Paris, para pasar la Luna de miel.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Ginny, saliendo con un diminuto camisón verde, que dejaba ver sus piernas.

-Solo para algunas cosas-respondió seductoramente el moreno, atrapando a Ginny con sus brazos y tirándola en la cama, mientras los dos reían divertidos.

-¿De verdad no estas cansado?

-Para ti nunca…-respondió el moreno, besando a su esposa.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Disculpe, aquí viven los Señores Spelling….

-Si, yo soy la Catherine Spelling…-respondió confundida

-Buenos Días, mi nombre es Rick Nicholls, soy amigo de Kate-le dijo, haciendo que la Señora sonriera tristemente-Necesitaba saber donde puedo encontrar a Kate, hace un par de meses que no la veo y quisiera encontrarme con ella…

-¿Como no sabes nada?-pregunto confundida la Señora Spelling

-¿A que se refiere?

-Pasa, muchacho, pasa…

Rick, entro a la acogedora sala, y tomo asiento en unos de los sofás, mientras la Señora Spelling, se sentaba frente a el.

-Mi Kate murió…

-¿Qué?-pregunto asombrado, ahora todos sus planes se vinieron abajo.

-Ella, se metió en medio de una disputa entre unos amigos, uno de ellos lanzo una maldición imperdonable, que le dio a Kate…el desgraciado esta en Azkaban.

-Lo siento mucho-respondió el rubio, con cara de tristeza, cuando se le ocurrió algo. -Señora Spelling, ¿usted sabia que tiene una nieta?-pregunto maliciosamente Rick, y sonriendo internamente al ver la cara de confusión de su interlocutora.

-¿Qué?

-Kate tuvo una hija, con un conocido mio, la niña esta a cargo de el, pero Señora Spelling…el desgraciado la maltrata, y es un borracho, el esta a punto de entregarla en un orfanato.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? Kate se fue hace cerca de tres años de la casa…

-Estaba en la mía-invento rápidamente el rubio-Por eso buscaba a Kate, no puede permitir que el desgraciado maltratara a la niña

-Claro que no lo podemos permitir-dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras Rick, reía.

-¿Quién es el padre?

-Ronald Weasley, un jugador de Quidditch-le dijo a la Señora quien lo miro confundida, se había olvidado que eran muggles, y entendían poco sobre los magos.

-Es muy famoso, en el mundo mágico, pero nadie se atreve a hacer nada…si usted lo demandara por los medios muggles…

-Es exactamente lo que estaba pensando, nadie me arrebatara a mi nieta…

Rick, se puso de pie, con una sonrisa de victoria, le quitaría lo que mas quería el pelirrojo, igual como lo hizo el con Hermione.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿_Qué les parecio?...ojala les guste…solo queda un capitulo y espero que me dejen muchos rewievs de verdad me suben el animo y tambien lean mi historia de los merodeadores "mas que solo bromas"…muchos besos nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo._


	11. La felicidad existe

Hola…por fin llego el ultimo capitulo…así que solo se los dejo aquí y muchas gracias de verdad a todos los que leen y me dejaron tan lindos comentarios…y pásense por mis otras historias…bueno eso y todo lo que ustedes conocen pertenecen a Rowling…adiós

_**La felicidad existe**_

-¿Puedes ir a abrir Ron?-le grito Hermione ya que ella estaba ocupada cambiando de ropa a Sam, quien no paraba de moverse.

-¡Ya voy!-grito, el pelirrojo enojado, al ver que golpeaban insistentemente.-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué…¿Quién es usted?-pregunto confundido Ron, al ver a un caballero bajo, vestido de traje muggle, y que lo miraba confundido.

-Yo soy Charles Allen, abogado-le estiro la mano para que Ron se la estrechara, acto que el pelirrojo hizo un poco desconfiado

-¿Usted es que?

-Abogado, vengo de parte…

-Usted es Muggle…-susurro mas para si mismo.

-¿Disculpe?

-No, nada, espere un momento, voy a llamar a mi…ella entiende mejor estas cosas-Ron se volteo hacia la casa y llamo gritando a Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto reocupada, dejando a Sam en el piso.

-Este caballero debe estar buscándote…es muggle-le susurro, Hermione se volteo hacia el abogado, quien miraba toda la escena confundido.

-¿Si?-pregunto amablemente la castaña

-Traigo una orden de citación para el Señor Weasley…

-¿Cómo?

-Una citación para el tribunal, por la custodia de la pequeña Samantha Weasley…

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida

-Los abuelos de la niña reclaman la custodia

-Pero…

-Aquí tiene la citación…Que tenga Buenos Días-se despido el abogado saliendo de esa casa, lo mas rápido posible. Hermione cerro la puerta leyendo la carta, mientras Ron la miraba confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ron…los abuelos de Sam, quieren pelear la custodia de la niña…en un tribunal muggle-le dijo sentándose en el sofá, al lado de Ron, que cayo abatido a su lado.

-¿Pero ellos no…¿Qué vamos hacer Hermione?-le pregunto desesperado, mirando un poco mas allá como Sam jugaba tranquilamente, sin enterarse de nada.

-No lo se…-respondió la castaña, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras Ron, también la abrazaba a ella, y no podía aguantar las lagrimas que se agolpaban a sus ojos.

-¿Crees que debamos avisarles a Harry y Ginny?-pregunto Ron separándose de ella

-No…solo llevan una semana de luna de miel, no los molestemos, nos arreglaremos Ron, nadie nos va a quitar a la pequeña.

Ron se revolvió incomodo en la cama, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, y sentía como Hermione tampoco dormía, aunque estaba de espalda, tenia la respiración mas rápida de cuando dormía…De repente la castaña se sentó de un salto en la cama, había leído mas de diez veces la citación, y vio que demandaba al pelirrojo porque según ellos maltrataba a la pequeña y era un borracho…ella nunca había visto un mejor padre que el, ¿Quién podría inventar esas horribles cosas?

-¿Qué tienes Hermione?-le pregunto preocupado, la castaña lo beso suavemente y se puso de pie.

-Lo tengo Ron, no nos van a poder ganar-dijo riendo, se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, hablando rápidamente.-Lo primero que haremos es hablar con mis padres, les diré que ellos hagan un certificado que diga que tu trabajas con ellos en su consulta y ganas una cantidad considerable de dinero, ya que en el mundo muggle tu estas desempleado- Ron la miraba también sonriendo-Luego te llevaremos a ti y a Sam a un hospital muggle, donde le hagan un examen a la niña, para que vean que no tienen ninguna señal de ser maltratada, y a ti…para que vean que no eres alcohólico, Por ultimo, mostraremos como evidencia la carta que dejo Kate la noche que apareció Sam, en tu puerta, ella misma dice que no la quiere…además tu eres su padre, tienes mas derecho que sus…-No pudo terminar de hablar , Ron la estaba besando apasionadamente.

-Te amo…siempre piensas en todo-le dijo sonriendo sintiéndose mucho mas aliviado

-Yo también te amo-respondió la castaña-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar tres días mas…

-¿Puedes parar?-le pregunto fastidiada Hermione, al ver que Ron no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro en la sala del tribunal, esperando que llegaran los abuelos de Sam, quien estaba en brazos de Hermione.

-Bueno…estoy nervioso ¿Qué querías?-le contesto el pelirrojo sentándose a su lado y tomando a la niña en brazos.

-Todo va a salir bien…solo hazme caso y no digas muggles, ni Merlín, y recuerda que eres dentista…-le recordó Hermione arreglándole la corbata, claro signo de que ella también estaba nerviosa, ya que antes estaba perfectamente.

-Lo se Herms-respondió besándola suavemente en los labios, mientras Sam los miraba sonriendo.

-¡Mamá!-le dijo la niña, Hermione se separo de Ron y la tomo en brazos-Todo va a estar bien, Samie, todo va a estar bien…

-Claro, nos iremos de aquí después que la custodia sea exclusivamente mía, ¿verdad princesa?-pregunto tomando a la niña en brazos y haciéndola volar por los aires, mientras la niña reía a carcajadas, y también lo hacia Hermione.

-Se ve muy seguro…Señor Weasley-le dijo una voz atrás de el, haciendo que se volteara-Catherine Spelling-se presento estirándole un mano, Ron la estrecho, con una sonrisa sínica en la cara.

-Buenos días señora Spelling…creo que no conoce a su nieta, aquí esta Sam…Weasley-le recordó haciendo que la señora frunciera el entrecejo. Trato de tomar en brazos a la niña, pero esta en vez de irse con su abuela, llamo a su mama…¡Mamá!-dijo en dirección de Hermione mientras le estiraba los bracitos, la castaña sin saber que hacer tomo a la niña en brazos mientras esta la abrazaba fuertemente. La señora Spelling, la miro con rabia.

-Bueno creo que es hora que entremos…-los apuro el abogado de la familia Spelling, mientras Hermione esperaban a su abogado quien todavía no llegaba.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo.

-Me dijo que vendría… ¡Collin!-exclamo feliz, la castaña al ver al rubio llegar corriendo al tribunal.

-Lo siento…mi automóvil…-Juntos entraron rápidamente a la sala, Ron se sentó junto a Collin, mientras en unas bancas se sentó Hermione con Sam.

-Audiencia 1356-empezó a dictar la jueza-Caso de la Familia Spelling, contra Ronald Weasley…abogado-Dijo haciendo referencia al abogado de la familia Spelling.

-Por supuesto, su señoría…La familia Spelling, recién se entero hace una semanas de la existencia de la criatura, gracias a un amigo cercano de la madre, quien lamentablemente falleció…Pues la pequeña esta a cargo, por ahora-Ron soltó un bufido-De su padre, quien, según fuentes cercanas, maltrata a la niña, y tengo entendido tiene problemas de alcoholismo. En consecuencia, los abuelos de la niña, piden la custodia completa de la pequeña, y una orden de distanciamiento del Señor Weasley, esto quiere decir que el no se acerque a menos de diez metros de la niña…

-Bien…-dijo la jueza escribiendo algo en un papel-¿Tiene la defensa algo que decir?-pregunto en dirección a Collin, el muchacho se puso de pie sonriéndole encantadoramente a la jueza.

-Claro…su señoría, mi cliente Ronald Weasley jamás a maltratado a la pequeña, y aquí tenemos prueba de ello…-dijo entregándole un montón de documentos.-Usted también podrá encontrar un examen que certifica que el Señor Weasley jamás ha sido alcohólico, y por ultimo la carta que la misma madre de la niña, dejo junto a la bebe, la noche del 23 de diciembre cuando abandono a la pequeña.

La jueza estuvo cerca de cinco minutos revisando los documentos, mientras tomaba anotaciones, y también mientras Ron se moría de la impaciencia….

-Esta todo claro, en este caso la custodia completa iría para el Señor Weasley-dijo haciendo que ron lanzara un ¡Ja! Sarcástico-Pero…hay un problema…el Señor Weasley no esta casado, lo que necesita la pequeña en este momento es una familia bien constituida, que creo que los Señores Spelling-dijo mirando a los abuelos de Sam-Podrán dársela…a menos que el Señor Weasley a mas tardar hoy en la tarde se presente junto a su esposa, este caso tomo un receso hasta las siete, hora en la cual diré mi veredicto.-La jueza se levanto de su asiento, dejando atrás a un desconcertado Ron, una sorprendida Hermione y unos, sintiéndose ganadores, Señores Spelling.

-Ron…-lo llamo suavemente Hermione, ya que el pelirrojo se había sentado con la cabeza entre las manos-Ron…

-Hermione… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-le pregunto de repente poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué?

-SE que es apresurado y nos tendremos que casar por las leyes…muggles-susurro bajito, haciendo que Hermione sonriera-Peor no podemos dejar que nos quiten a Sam, además nosotros nos íbamos a terminar casando tarde o temprano ¿verdad?, Yo te amo, tu me amas, los dos amomos a Sam… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto nuevamente, Hermione por toda respuesta se abalanzo a el, y lo beso dulcemente.

-Nada me haría mas feliz…Collin ¿podrías ser nuestro testigo?-le pregunto al rubio

-Claro…no tengo nada mas que hacer-respondió sonriendo, juntos se fueron hacia la sala en donde un ministro los caso.

A las siete con diez minutos de la tarde la Familia Weasley salía sonriendo del tribunal, mientras cada uno tomaba una mano de Sam, y levándola por los aires mientras la niña reía divertida.

-¿Estas contento por tus amigos?

-¿Cómo lo pasaron en la luna de miel?

-¿Están enfadados por no haber ido a la boda?

-¿Boda? ¿Qué boda?-pregunto Harry a uno de los tantos periodistas que habían fuera del ministerio de magia, Harry y Ginny habían llegado a la oficina de trasladores, ya que habían tomado uno en Francia…Los recién casados se miraron sorprendidos sin saber que querían decir los periodistas.

-La boda de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger…

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny, el moreno viendo como diez periodistas les respondían a la vez, y no entendiendo nada, a penas al salir del ministerio tomo la mano de su esposa, y se desapareció, para después aparecer afuera de la casa de el pelirrojo, quien se venia bajando de su automóvil muggle, junto a Hermione y Sam…

-¡Chicos!-los saludo alegremente Hermione.

-¿Cómo están?-les pregunto Ron

-¿Me pueden decir que significa eso de que se casaron?-pregunto Ginny poniendo las manos en la cintura, pareciéndose mucho a la Señora Weasley…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…

-Los periodistas del profeta nos dijeron, Ronald-le contesto Harry

-Pero si la boda fue hace veinte minutos, ¿Cómo es posible que…

-¿Es verdad, Hermione? ¿Se casaron?-le pregunto la pelirroja con la voz, tremendamente fría

-Ginny…fue porque…

-Oh no-interrumpió Ron la explicación-Mi madre nos va a matar-agrego trágicamente.

-¡Ronald Weasley!-se escucho un grito, dos segundos después la Señora Weasley se paro frente a el, con el delantal de cocina, clara señal de que apenas se había enterado había ido hasta allí.

-Hola mama-la saludo Ron, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-¿Se puede saber que…

-Señora Weasley todo tiene una explicación lógica-la interrumpió Hermione.

-Estamos esperando-dijeron al mismo tiempo Ginny y la Señora Weasley, parándose las dos con las manos en la cintura.

-Bueno…los abuelos de Sam nos la querían quitar, porque alguien les dijo que yo las maltrataba, y que era un borracho…

-Que…

-Fuimos al tribunal muggle-siguió explicando Hermione-Y bueno la jueza no quería darle la custodia a Ron a menos que el estuviera casado.

-Pero…

-Por eso, yo le pedí matrimonio a mi bella novia, bueno ahora esposa…y nos casamos.

-Y nos dieron la custodia completa de esta preciosura-termino Hermione tomando en brazos a Sam.

-¿Se casaron por las leyes muggles?-pregunto Ginny sorprendida, mientras Ron y Hermione asentían con la cabeza-¿Eso quiere decir que para el mundo mágico todavía no están casados?

-Si… ¡'Oh Ronnie! Te vas a casar….voy a ir a organizar todo, hay que empezar ya…creo que en una semana estaremos listos-dijo la Señora Weasley, abrazando a Hermione y Ron, para después desaparecer.

-Así que…casados ¿Quién lo diría?-dijo Harry haciendo sonreír a sus amigos.

-Así es el amor-dijo Ron melosamente besando a Hermione

-Nosotros también tenemos una noticia-dijo Ginny llamando la atención de su hermano y de su cuñada y mejor amiga. Ginny miro a Harry, quien instintivamente la abrazo y sonrió.

-Ginny y yo…estamos embarazados-dijo mientras todos se largaban a reír, y Ron y Hermione los abrazaban.

Harry miro como Ron y Hermione, quienes tenían en brazos Sam, abrazaban a Ginny, vio como su pelirroja sonreía felizmente y se tocaba la barriga, inconcientemente, y abrazaba a Samie…nunca pensó que en su vida habría momentos tan felices como este, y estaba seguro que habrían mas, junto a su esposa, su hijo y sus amigos.


End file.
